ONLY YOU I LOVE
by kimRyan2124
Summary: Ketika rasa sakit dan benci menghancurkan semuanya. Obsesi yang tak berujung. YUNJAE/YOOSU/BOYLOVE
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: ONLY YOU I LOVE

Rate: T

Genre: BL/Boy love boy/angst/romance

Cast:

KimJaejoong

Jung Yunho

Sim Changmin

Other

.

.

Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong saling memiliki. Ryan cuma pake nama Jeje sama Yunnie aja #plak#

.

.

.

Ryan balik lagi buat ff baru, mian soalnya lama updatenya. Soalnya banyak kerjaan. Padahal ff yang kemaren belum dilanjut. sekarsang udah bikin ff baru lagi. Mian yang nunggu lama.

.

.

.

Sumarry: Disaat Jaejoong memulai kehidupan barunya, tiba-tiba Yunho muncul membuat luka lamanya kembali terbuka. Apakah dia akan mempertahankan Changmin disisinya? Dan siapakah Changmin sebenarnya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Happy reading,,,,,,,,,,**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja yang bisa dibilang cantik tengah terrmenung dibangku sebuah taman. Pandangannya terlihat kosong. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya saat ini. Setitik liquid bening mulai menetes dipipi putihnya.

"Yunnie...hiks...hiks..." tangisnya tak bisa terbendung lagi kali ini. Dirabanya perutnya yang terlihat rata itu.

"Baby, maafkan umma ne. Umma tidak bisa memberitahukan tentang dirimu padanya,' lirihnya.

"Hyuuung," sebuah panggilan menginterupsinya. Segera dihapus air matanya agar tidak membuat orang yang memanggilnya khawatir padanya.

"Su-ie," panggilnya.

"Apa yamg dia katakan Jae hyung?" tanyanya.

Sang hyung hanya menggeleng.

"Maksudmu hung?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"A-aku be-belum mengatakannya Su-ie." jawabnya terbata.

"Dia mengakhiri hubungan kami...hiks...his," tangisnya tidak terbendung lagi. Tangannya sudah digunakannya untuk menutupi wajahnya saat ini. Entah apa lagi yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya.

"Hahh," terdengar helaan napas.

Namja itu yang diketahui bernama Kim Jaejoong itu terlihat sangat menyedihkan saat ini dengan wajah bersimbah air mata serta mata merah dan bengkak.

"Ini yang aku takutkan hyung, dia hanya mempermainkanmu saja setelah dia menyakitimu." ucap Su-ie atau bernama Kim Junsu adik dari Kim jaejoong. Inilah yang dia takutkan saat membiarkan hyungnya Jaejoong sendirian di Korea. Dia terlalu mudah untuk disakiti.

"Lalu apa alasannya dia meninggalkanmu?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Dia sudah dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya," jawab Jaejoong yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dan minggu depan dia akan menikah dengan yeoja yang sudah dijodohkan dengannya," tambah Jaejoong.

"Jadi dia tidak tahu tentang kehamilanmu?" Junsu penasaran.

"Ne, dia tidak tahu tentang bayi ini," Jaejoong mendongak.

"Lalu apa yang akan hyung lakukan sekarang?" JUnsu terus bertanya.

"Mungkin aku akan kembali ke Jepang dan meneruskan bisnis appa setelah lulus nanti. " tutur Jaejoong.

"Apa hyung yakin? "

"Ne, dan aku akan merawat anak ini sendiri."

"Lalu bagaimana umma dan appa?"

"Mollayo, " Jaejoong menggeleng kepala. Dia bingung harus mengatakan apa pada kedua orang tuanya nanti saat dia kembali ke Jepang. Pikirannya saat cukup kalut saat orang yang sangat dicintainya tiba-tiba meninggalkannya dan akan menikah dengan orang lain selain dirinya. Hatinya saat ini begitu hancur. Apa lagi dia hamil diusia muda, tujuh belas tahun.

Hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka saat ini, entah apa lagi yang akan mereka katakan. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing saat ini.

"A-aku akan kembali ke Jepang malam ini juga Su-ie. Apa kau mau ikut kembali ke Jepang bersama hyung?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Ne, aku ikut hyung kembali ke Jerpang malam ini," Junsu mengangguk.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Mr. Lee untuk mengurusi keberangkatan kita," tutur Jaejoong.

"Semoga ini keputusan yang tepat untukmu hyung. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka," Junsu merengkuh Jaejoong kedalam dekapannya. Memeluk memberikan ketenangan dan kehangatan .

"Ne," jawab Jaejoong dalam pelukan Junsu.

.

.

.

.

.

**THE OTHRSIDE...**

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, apa kau sudah memutuskan hubunganmu dengan orang itu?" tanya seorang namja paruh baya pada seorang namja yang baru saja memasuki rumahnya.

"Ne, aku sidah mengakhirinya. Sekarang pasti kau puas sudah memisahkan kami," jawabnya dengan nada suara yang terdengar dingin.

"Minggu depan kau akan menikah dengan Go Ahra. Dan tidak ada penolakan kali ini Jung Yunho," perintah namja paruh baya itu yang tak lain adalah Mr. Jung ayah Jung Yunho.

"Nde," jawabnya nlirih. Perasaannya sekarang hancur. Hanya karena status sosialnya dia terpaksa harus meninggalkan orang yang sangat dia cintai. Karena dia orang miskin orang tuanya menganggap dia rendah.

FLASHBACK...

"Tinggalkan namja menjijikan itu Jung Yunho!" kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Mr. Jung.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya appa, aku mencintainya." tolak Yunho.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan Jung Yunho, tinggalkan namja miskin atau kau akan melihat mayatnya besok pagi," Mr. Jung mengeluarkan ancamannya kali ini. Baginya, orang miskin hanya akan menjadi benalu dalam keluarganya. Dan dia tidak bisa menerima kalau putranya adalah seorang gay.

"Aku juga jijik dengan hubungan kalian lakukan," tambahnya.

Yunho hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ancaman ayahnya itu, satu sisi dia sangat mencintai orang tiu. Tapi dia juga tidak ingin melihat dia mati karena ayahnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Jae?" entah kata-kata itu ditujukan pada siapa.

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK END...**

.

.

.

"Minahe Jae, aku terpaksa melakukan ini. Maafkan aku Jaejoong-ah, aku tidak ingin kau terluka," dia sadar air matanya mulai mengalir di wajah kecilnya tanpa bisa dibendung lagi. Hati sungguh-sungguh hancur kali. Mungkin dengan meninggalkan Jaejoong adalah keputusan yang tepat menurutnya. Tapi, apakah kau siapa sebenarnya Kim Jaejoong itu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya memasuki bandara bersama Junsu. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar akan meninggalkan Korea malam itu juga. Seorang pria paruh baya sudah menunggu mereka di pintu masuk bandara.

"Mr. Lee," sapa Jaejoong.

"Semuanya sudah siap tuan muda Jaejoong." Mr. Lee mgnhampiri mereka.

"Ne," jawab Jaejoong.

Mereka pun segera masuk karena pesawat mereka akan segera berangkat

"Selamat tinggal Seoul, selamat tinggal Jung Yunho. Aku pasti akan merawat anak kita dengan baik meski pun tanpa dirimu disisiku. Semoga kau bahagia dengan yeoja pilihan orang tuamu itu." Jaejoong memandang keluar jendela saat pesawat mulai lepas landas meninggalkan Korea. Setitik air mata mengalir di wajah cantiknya itu. Berharap ini adalah keputusan yang tepat demi mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah berlalu, dan hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Jung Yunho dan Go Ahra. Sehari setelah memutuskan Jaejoong Yunho diam-diam mendatangi apartement Jaejoong. Dan betapa terkejutnya Yunho saat tahu bahwa Jaejoong sudah tidak tinggal lagi di sana. Dia juga sudah bertanya pada pemilik apartement dan teman-teman sekolah Jajeoong. Tapi tak seorang pun tahu dimana keberadaan Jaejoong. Hal itu membuat Yunho semakin frustasi memikirkan keadaan orang yang sangat dicintainya itu. Dia berharap dimana pun Jaejoong berada dia akn baik-baik saja.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T BE A SILENT READER PLEASE. WE NEED YOUR REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

ONLY YOU I LOVE

CAPTHER: 2

CAST:

KIM JAEJOONG

JUNG YUNHO

SIM CHANGMIN

OTHER

Ryan balik lagi, mian soalnya lama updatenya. Soalnya banyak kerjaan.

Sumarry: Disaat Jaejoong memulai kehidupan barunya, tiba-tiba Yunho muncul membuat luka lamanya kembali terbuka. Apakah dia akan mempertahankan Changmin disisinya? Dan siapakah Changmin sebenarnya?

Jung Yunho milik Kim Jaejoong

Kim Jaejoong milik Jung Yunho

Happy reading,,,,,,,,

5 years later…..

"Bagaimana, apa ada perkembangan kali ini?" tanya seorang namja pada beberapa bawahannya. Bawahannya sedikit menunduk.

"Jeosonghamnida sangjanim, kami belum bisa menemukannya. Informasi yang kami dapat tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ana berikan waktu itu. Dan kemungkinan data itu sengaja dipalsukan untuk menutupi identitas aslinya." jelas sang bawahan.

"Apa maksudmu data yang aku miliki itu palsu?" sang atasan sedikit mengernyitkan dahi.

Sedikit tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan tersebut.

"Kami mendatangi kota tempat kelahirannya yang anda berikan kepada kami. Tapi setelah kami menyelidikinya, tidak ada nama orang yang anda maksud. Kami juga sudah mengecek ke semua rumah sakit, dan tidak ada nama untuk kelahirannya. Dan juga tidak pernah ada kelahiran pada tanggal tersebut." jelasnya lagi.

Sang sangjanim yang diketahui bernama Jung Yunho sedikit memijit pelipisnya. Kepalanya terasa sangat pening saat ini. Pencariannya selama lima tahun ini belum membuahkan hasil sama sekali. Bahkan semua data yang diadapat semuanya palsu. Entah apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini. Semua detektif dia sewa hanya untuk mencari seorang Kim Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba menghilang saat dia memutuskan hubungan mereka lima tahun lalu.

"Kau boleh pergi," dengan segera orang suruhannya itu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Aku harus mencari kemana lagi Boo," Lirihnya. Tatapannya menerawang ke langit-langit ruangannya.

Entah apa lagi yang harus dia lakukan untuk menemukan Jaejoong saat ini. Hampir seluruh Korea Selatan dia selidiki, tapi tidak satu pun hasil yang memberikan informasi keberadaan Jaejoong. Seakan-akan Jaejoong hilang ditelan bumi. Bahkan Mr. Jung dulu yang mengancam akan membunuh Jaejoong pun tidak tahu keberadaannya saat ini.

Sementara itu di sebuah mansion yang tidak jauh dari kawasan elit Seoul tampak seorang yeoja paruh baya yang tengah menatap seorang namja yang tengah terbaring di sebuah ranjang queen sizenya. Sepertinya sang namja sedang tertidur dengan damainya saat ini. Terlihat seorang namja berjas putih tengah memeriksa keadaannya saat ini.

"Bagaimana Siwon-ah, apa ada perkembangan baik?" tanya sang yeoja. Terlihat kecemasan dan harapan pada tatapan matanya saat ini. Sementara yang ditanya hanya bisa menghela napasnya. Selalu seperti ini jika dia memeriksa namja tersebut. Entah apa lagi yang harus dijawab kali ini. Jawabannya selalu sama tiap kali memeriksanya.

"Kondisi Jaejoong stabil saat ini, tapi dia belum bisa merespon kontak fisik. Kita hanya bisa berdoa ahjuma. Sudah hampir satu tahun Jaejoong seperti ini," Jelas Siwon.

Sementara sang yeoja yang tak lain adalah Mrs. Kim umma dari Kim Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela napas berat. Pasalnya sudah hampir satu tahun setelah kecelakaan yang menimpa Jaejoong di Jepang saat itu hingga kini Jaejoong belum pernah membuka matanya sama sekali. Bahkan Mrs. Kim sengaja membawa Jaejoong kembali ke Korea agar kondisinya lebih baik. Dan memang benar kondisi Jaejoong membaik, tapi dia tidak pernah membuka matanya sama sekali.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu ahjuma, lain kali aku dan Kibum akan berkunjung kemari." pamit Siwon saat merasa sudah cukup pemeriksaannya saat ini.

"Ne, terima kasih Siwon-ah. Salam untuk Kibum ne," Mrs. Kim mengantar Siwon keluar kamar.

Dilihatnya seorang anak kecil tengah berlari dari lantai satu. Napasnya terlihat terngengah-engah.

"Eoh Minnie sudah pulang sekolah," sapa Siwon saat berpapasan dengan sang anak kecil tersebut. Sementara yang disapa hanya bisa memerikan senyum lima jarinya pada Siwon dan Mrs. Kim.

"Minnie ganti baju dulu ne," Suruh Mrs. Kim, dan Minnie mengangguk mengerti.

"Sepertinya Changmin bisa beradaptasi dengn lingkungan barunya ahjuma,"

"Ne, untunglah dia anak yang muda bergaul." Mrs. Kim mengiyakan.

Siwon segera memasuki mobilnya untuk kembali ke rumah sakit tempat dia berkerja, sementara itu Mrs. Kim segera masuk kedalam rumah. Segera dinaiki tangga menuju lantai dua tepatnya menuju kamar Jaejoong. Terlihat pintu kamar tersebut sedikit terbuka. Sepertinya Mrs. Kim tahu siapa yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut.

"Bagaimana sekolah Minnie?" tanya Mrs. Kim saat masuk ke dalam kamar. Sementara yang ditanya hanya memberikan senyumnya. Diperhatikannya gerak-gerik Changmin yang tengah berbaring disamping Jaejoong. Sesekali disurukkannya wajahnya pada ceruk leher Jajeoong.

"Monnie, kapan umma bangun? Minnie lindu umma, umma tidul lama cekali."

'Deg'

Mrs. Kim hanya bisa terpaku mendengar penuturan bocah lima tahun tersebut. Apakah Changmin sangat merindukan Jaejoong saat ini, mengingat hampir satu tahun Jaejoong tidak pernah bangun. Mrs. Kim hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihatnya. Seharusnya Changmin merasakan kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya saat ini. Tapi apa mau dikata. Jaejoong tidak pernah mau memberitahukan siapa ayah kandung Changmin sebenarnya kepada mereka. Hanya Junsu yang tahu nama ayah kandung Changmin. Karena tidak ingin membuat Jaejoong sedih mereka tidak lagi mengungkit hal itu. Tapi sejak kecelakaan yang dialami putra sulungnya itu, kehidupan Changmin berubah. Jeajoong dinyatakan koma akibat benuran yang dialaminya. Sedangkan kecelakaan itu dinyatakan tabrak lari, bahkan pelakunya tidak ditemukan sampai sekarang. Mereka hanya berpikir itu adalah ulah dari salah satu rekan bisnis mereka yang tidak suka dengan mereka. Dan sejak itu Mrs. Kim memutuskan membawa Jaejoong kembali ke Korea untuk keselamatan keluarganya, karena mereka tahu kalau Jaejoong yang akan menggantikan posisi Mr. Kim dalam perusahaan.

"Minnie berdoa pada tuhan ne biar umma cepat bangun dan menemani Minnie lagi," Mrs. Kim mengusap surai hitam cucu semata wayangnya itu.

"Eumm, Minnie celalu erdoa pada tuhan cupaya umma cepat bangun dan bica macakin Minnie makanan yang enak monnie," Mrs. Kim hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar penuturan Changmin. Ternyata itadk jauh-jauh dari yang namanya makanan. Changmin memang terkenal dengan nafsu makannya yang tinggi.

"Minnie belum jawab pertanyaan halmoni, bagaimana sekolah Minnie hari ini?" Mrs. Kim kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Eumm," Changmin terlihat berpikir, terlihat jari telunjuknya ditempel di depan mulut mungilnya. Mrs. Hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ah tadi Minnie nyatain cinta sama Kyunnie. Hehehehe," cengirnya.

"Mwoo? Minnie menyatakan cinta pada Kyunnie?" heran Mrs. Kim. Entah darimana Changmin punya sifat seperti itu. Padahal usianya masih lima tahun, tapi sudah berani tebar pesona seperti orang dewasa.

"Ne, kalena Minnie tidak mau Kyunnie dilebut cama Cungmin Hyung." adunya dengan bibir dipoutkan.

"Aigoo cucu monnie sekarang sudah besar ne, sudah punya kekasih."

"Ne, Minnie cudah becal." bangga Changmin menepuk dadanya.

"Ayo, sudah waktunya makan siang, Minnie pasti lapar ne. Monnie sudah masakan kesukaan Minnie. Kkajja kita makan." mendengar kata makanan Changmin terlihat bersemangat. Segera diturunkan tubuhnya yang tadi berbaring di ranjang Jaejoong. Dan tanpa mereka sadari sepertinya Jaejoong memberikan respon pembicaraan Changmin dan Mrs. Kim. Terlihat jari Jaejoong sedikit memberikan tanda-tanda ada pergerakan.

"Kau sudah pulang Yunho?" terlihat Mrs. Jung yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu menunggu Yunho pulang dari kantor.

"Ne umma," Yunho hanya mengganguk, terlihat raut wajah kelelahan di wajahnya saat ini. Mrs. Jung hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat keadaan putra tunggalnya saat ini. Sepertinya tindakan suaminya yang menikahkan paksa Yunho dengan Go Ahra waktu itu sangat berpengaruh besar pada kehidupan Yunho sekarang. Rumah tangganya hancur, bahkan mereka tidak pernah mendengar kabar tentang Ahra sejak Yunho menceraikannya satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Terakhir yang mereka dengar adalah Ahra pindah ke Jepang. Sedangkan sang suami hanya bisa menyesali perbuatannya saat itu. Bahkan Yunho tidak pernah sekali pun menganggap keberadaan Mr. Jung disekitarnya. Yunho seakan berubah menjadi seorang yang dingin, tidak ada lagi Yunho yang ceria. Yang ada saat ini hanya ada seorang Jung Yunho direktur dari Jung's Corp.

"Apa kau sudah makan, umma sudah memasakan makanan kesukaanmu,"

"Aku tidak lapar, aku hanya ingin istirahat permisi." Yunho meninggalkan Mrs. Jung menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Mrs. Jung hanya bisa menahan air matanya. Mungkin ini balasannya karena membuat Yunho berpisah dengan Kim Jaejoong dulu.

Yunho memasuki kamarnya, diacak rambutnya frustasi. Entah apa lagi yang harus dia lakukan untuk menemukan Jaejoong saat ini. Ingin rasanya Yunho mengakhiri hidup saat ini karena tak kunjung menemukan keberadaan Jaejoong.

"Boo, kau dimana? Apa kau baik-baik saja sekarang? Apa kau sudah melupakanku?" lirihnya. Sakit rasanya tidak bisa mendengar kabar orang yang sangat kita cintai, apa lagi orang tersebut seperti hilang ditelan bumi.

Drrrt, Drrrt….

Ditengah lamunannya, Yunho dekejutkan oleh bunyi ponselnya saat ini. Dilihatnya ID yang tertera di pnsel tersebut. Segera disentuhnya ponsel touchscreennya itu guna menjawab telepon.

"Yeoboseyo"

TBC

Sebenarnya mau bikin upacara pernikahan yunpa sama Ahra, tapi ngk jadi karena kepanjangan, hehehehehehe.

Siapa ya kira-kira yang menelepon yunpa saat itu?

Apa Yunho bisa menemukan jaejoong? Dan apa Jaejoong akan kembali bersatu dengan Yunho? Kita tunggu cerita selanjutnya di chapter berikutnya.

Mohon reviewnya, apakah ff ini layak dilanjutkan atau tidak.

GAMSAHAMNIDA


	3. Chapter 3

ONLY YOU I LOVE

CAPTHER: 3

CAST:

KIM JAEJOONG

JUNG YUNHO

SIM CHANGMIN

OTHER

.

.

.

.

Sumarry: Disaat Jaejoong memulai kehidupan barunya, tiba-tiba Yunho muncul membuat luka lamanya kembali terbuka. Apakah dia akan mempertahankan Changmin disisinya? Dan siapakah Changmin sebenarnya?

.

.

Jung Yunho milik Kim Jaejoong

Kim Jaejoong milik Jung Yunho

.

.

.

Happy reading,,,,,,,,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho terlihat menunggu seseorang, setelah menerima telepon tadi dia langsung menuju tempat dimana seseorang yang akan capucino menemaninya sembari menuggu orang teresebut.

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu tuan," seorang menghampiri meja Yunho. Sepertinya Yunho sudah tahu siapa yang datang.

"Informasi apa yang kau dapat?" Yunho tidak berbasa-basi. Orang tersebut segera duduk dihadapan Yunho.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu kami memeriksa data-data bandara Incheon. Dan kami menemukan data bahwa lima tahun yang lalu ada penumpang bernama Kim Jaejoong melakukan perjalan keluar negeri dengan tujuan negara Jepang. Dan itu pun mereka mengunakan pesawat pribadi. Dan enam bulan yang lalu juga adajuga ada pesawat yang penumpangnya bernama Kim Jaejoong. Tapi pemilik pesawat itu atas nama Kim' Company sebuah perusahan ternama di Jepang. Dan kabarnya perusahaan itu telah membuka cabang di Korea satu tahun yang lalu. Setelah kami mengecek ulang data dari bandara pesawat itu membawa keluarga Kim di dalamnya." terang orang tersebut.

"Apa kau tahu kapan tepatnya orang yang bernama Kim jaejoong itu pergi meninggalkan Korea lima tahun yang lau?" Yunho makin penasaran.

"Tepatnya pada tanggal 10 Agustus,"

'DEG'

'Hari itu adalah hari dimana aku mengakhiri hubungan dengan Jaejoong' Batin Yunho.

"Apa lagi yang kau dapatkan?"

"Hanya itu yang kami dapatkan saat ini,"

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas informasinya,"

Orang tersebut segera undur diri karena sudah melakukan tugasnya. Yunho masih terduduk di cafe tersebut.

"Jae, dimana kau sekarang Jae?" Mungkin sedikit dewi fortuna berpihak kepadanya saatini. Setidaknya dia tahu kemungkinan esar Jaejoong ada di Kores. Tapi sepertinya dia masih harus bekerja keras untuk menemukan Jaejoong.

"Aku pasti menemukanmu Jae, kita pasti akan kembali seperti dulu,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja tengah menarik kopernya di pintu keluar bandara Incheon. Kacamata hitam bertengger di hidungnya. Wajahnya terlihat angkuh.

"Aku kembali Yunho oppa, akan kupastikan kau kembali padaku. Tidak percuma aku pergi ke Jepang saat itu. Akhirnya aku bisa menyingkirkan dia dari sisimu sekaran," terlihat smirk di bibirnya. Entah apa yang akan direncanakan yeoja itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Mrs. Kim membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong untuk membersihkan tubuh jaejoong.

'PRANK'

Tiba-tiba baskom yang dibawanya jatuh ke lantai saat melihat mata Jaejoong terbuka.

"Joongie, kau sadar nak?" mrs. Kim menghampiri ranjang Jaejoong memastikan ini nyata bukan hanya hayalannya.

"Um…ma," suara Jaejoong terbata, mungkin efek dari koma selama satu tahun.

"Ne chagi, ini umma," Mrs. Kim meneteskan air matanya haru. Akhirnya putranya membuka matanya.

"Chang…min," sepertinya Mrs. Kim mengerti apa yang dimaksud Jaejoong.

"Tenang, Minnie sedang bermain di taman, apa ingin umma panggilkan dia," Mrs. Kim berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan sang umma. Rasanya tubuhnya sulit unutk digerakan saat ini. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya dia tidak ingat.

Tak berapa lama pintu kamar Jaejoong terbuka lebar dan masuklah seorang anak kecil yang kita ketahui bernama Kim Changmin. Dengan semangatnya Changmin saat sang nenek memberitahukan kalau sang umma telah bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"Ummaaaa," teriaknya sambil menaiki ranjang. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Sepertinya malaikat kecilnya itu semakin bertambah besar sekarang.

"Mi…nnieh," terdengar suara Jaejoong sedikit berat. Sepertinya saraf pada rubuhnya sedikit kaku.

"Umma, bogoshippo,' Changmin memeluk Jaejoong yang masih terbaring lemah di ranjangnya.

"Minnie, jangan ganngu umma dulu ne. Ummamu kan baru saja bangun chagi," Mrs. Kim masuk kedalam kamar.

"Umma sudah menghubungi Siwon untuk memeriksamu Joongie." Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Sementara itu Changmin masih sibuk memeluk Jaejoong.

Tak berapa lama Siwon tiba bersama Kibum sepupu Jaejoong. Siwon segera menuju kamar Jaejoong. Kamar yang begitu besar itu kini dihuni oleh Mrs. Kim, Changmin, Siwon serta Kibum. Dengan segera Siwon memeriksa keadaan Jaejoong.

"Ini sebuah keajaiban Jae kau sadar kembali setelah satu tahun koma," Siwon tersenyum kepada Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong masih tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya.

"Hy…yungh," panggil Jaejoong.

"Kau jangan banyak bicara dulu, kau masih perlu melakukan terapi unutk merangsang otot dan saraf-saraf di tubuhmu yang kaku." terang Siwon. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk. Kibum yang sedaritadi menemani Changmin menghampiri ranjang Jaejoong dan memeluk tubuh lemah Jaejoong.

"Selamat datang kembali Joongie, kami semua merindukanmu." Kibum segera melepas pelukannya.

"Hy..yungh," Panggil Jaejoong.

"Lebih baik kau pakai ini," Mkan sebuah notes dan bolpoin untuk Jaejoong. Jaejoong menerimanya dan segera menuliskan sebuah kalimat.

'Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?'

"kau mengalami kecelakaan di Tokyo satu tahun yang lalu Jae," terang kibum. Kemudian Jaejoong menulis kembali di notesnya.

'Apa kalian membawaku kembali ke Seoul?'

"Ne, untuk keamananmu ahjuma membawamu dan Changmin kembali ke Korea. Kami tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu setelah kecelakaan itu." Jaejoong sedikit membulatkan matanya saat tahu kalau dia kembali lagi ke Seoul. Dia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa dia harus kembali ke kota dimana dia merasakan kesakitan yang begitu dalam.

"Joongie, ada apa nak? Kenapa kau menangis chagi?" Mrs. Kim terlihat panic saat melihat Jaejoong meneteskan air mata. Segera direngkuh tubuh sang putra kedalam pelukannya untuk menenangkan Jaejoong.

"Um…ma hiks…hiks…hiks…Um…ma," jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Terlalu sakit jika mengingatnya.

"Uljima chagi, uljima ne. Umma disini," Mrs. Kim mengelus surai blonde Jaejoong yang satu tahun lalu berwarna hitam mencoba untuk menenangkan.

Siwon segera menyuntikkan obat penenang agar Jaejoong bisa tenang. Setelah dipastikan Jaejoong tertidur, mereka segera keluar kamar. Terlihat Changmin yang sudah tertidur digendongan Kibum.

"Sebaiknya Changmin kau tidurkan dulu di kamarnya Bummie," suruh Siwon. Kibum hanya mengangguk dan membawa Changmin ke sebuah kamar yang letaknya di samping kamar Jaejoong.

"Sepertinya jJaejoong tidak suka kembali ke Seoul ahjuma," Siwon membuka pembicaraan. Kini tengah berada di ruang tengah.

"Entahlah, sepertinya dia tidak ingin kembali menginjakkan kakinya di Seoul." Mrs. Kim memijit pelipisnya.

"Apa ini berhubungan dengan ayah kandung Changmin," Kibum menambahkan. Segera didudukan tubuhnya disamping Siwon sang kekasih.

"Apa maksudmu Bummie?" siwon tidak mengerti.

"Jaejoong pernah mengatakan kalau dia tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke Seoul." Kibum menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Siwon.

"Mungkin dia tidak ingin kembali bertemu dengan orang tersebut. Dan sepertinya ada orang-orang yang ditugaskan untuk mencari keberadaan Jaejoong saat ini." Siwon sedikit terperangah mendengar penjelasan Kibum.

"Bagaimana kau tahu Bummie?" Mrs. Kim penasaran.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku mendapat informasi bahwa ada beberapa orang yang menanyakan informasi tentang orang-orang yang keluar masuk Korea selama kurun waktu lima tahun ini."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan, kita tidak bisa membawa Jaejoong kembali. Disana terlalu berbahaya, saingan bisnis kita banyak yang tidak suka dengan kinerja Jajeoong. Mereka menganggap kalau Jaejoong akan bisa mengalahkan mereka Bummie," Mrs. Kim terlihat sedikit cemas. Beliau tahu betul orang-orang yang tidak suka putranya memimpin perusahaan.

"Lebih baik biarkan Jaejoong disini untuk teraphy kesembuhannya. Untuk masalah pekerjaan, untuk sementara ini biarkan Junsu yang mengurusnya. Bukankah sebentar lagi dia akan lulus kuliah," Usul Siwon.

"Mungkin sementara untuk perusahaan di Seoul biarkan Junsu yang mengambil alih dulu ahjuma. Sebaiknya kita fokus dulu untuk kesembuhana Jaejoong." Kibum menyutjui usul Siwon

Mrs. Kim menghela napas.

"Baiklah, segera hubungi Junsu untuk datang ke Seoul secepatnya," Suruh Mrs. Kim akhirnya. Setidaknya perusahaannya tidak terbengkalai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.seorang namja yang bisa dibilang manis keluar dari bandara. Tangan kirinya menyeret sebuah koper yang tidak terlalu besar, sementara tangan kanannya sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sepertibya ingin menfhubungi seseorang.

"Su-ie tunggu," Seorang namja casanova menghampirinya.

"Chunnie,"Panggilnya.

"Apa mereka sudah datang?" tanya namja yang dipanggil Chunnie tersebut.

"Eumm, mereka sedang kemari," jawab Su-ie, atau yang bernama Kim Junsu.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, apa temanmua sudah menjemputmu?" tanyanya balik.

"Ne, dia sudah menungguku di tempat parkir."

"Sepertinya aku akan merindukanmu chagi," Chunnie, atau Park Yoochun memeluk Junsu.

"Ne, sepertinya untuk beberapa hari ini kau akan sibuk. Kita pasti jarang bertemu," tambahnya.

"Ne, tapi kau bisa datang ke rumah Chunnie. Lagi pula Jae hyung juga pasti kesepian di rumah. Dia masih harus melakukan teraphy." Jelas Junsu. Sepertinya Junsu berat harus berpisah dengan sang kekasih.

"Ne, aku pasti akan sering datang ke rumah. Aku juga rindu dengan foodmonster itu,"

"ne, aku juga sudah sangat merindukannya."

Spertinya kau sudah dijemput Su-ie," Yoochun melihat beberapa orang berjas hitam menghampiri mereka.

"Ne," angguknya.

Orang-orang itu menunduk sebentar dan segera meraih koper Junsu.

.

"Aku pergi dulu Chunnie-ah," Junsu memeluk Yoochun.

"Ne, hubungi aku jika sudah sampai." Yoochun mencium seklias bibir Junsu. Mereka pun akhirnya berpisah. Sedangkan Yoochun masih menunggu jemputannya.

"Kenapa Yunho hyung terlambat, aish. Tahu begitu aku tadi lebih baik pulang bersama Junsu," gerutunya entah pada siapa.

"Yo Yoochun, mian aku terlambat." Seorang namja setengah berlari menghampirinya.

"Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi hyung," kesalnya.

Mian, mian tadi sedikit macet," namja tersebut sibuk mengambil napas.

"Ne, kkaja aku sudah sangat lelah," mereka pun segera meninggalkan bandara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja terlihat memasuki sebuah gedung perkantoran, entah apa yang sedang dia rencanakan saat ini. Dihampirinya resepcionist yang ada di lobi gedung.

"Permisi," sapanya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu," tanya sang resepcionist.

"apa aku bisa bertemu dengan Jung Ynho, katakan padanya Go Ahra ingin bertemu,"

"Sebentar," sang resepcionist segera mehubungi sekertaris Yunho.

"maaf nona, Jung sangjanim sedang tidak ada ditempat."

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan datang lain waktu." yeoja yang bernama Go Ahra itu langsung pergi meninggalkan Jung Copr's.

.

.

.

.

TBC

kayaknya makin ngaco deh, hehehehehehe

mohon reviewnya,


	4. Chapter 4

ONLY YOU I LOVE

CAPTHER: 4

CAST:

KIM JAEJOONG

JUNG YUNHO

SIM CHANGMIN

OTHER

"Jepret"

.

"Jepert"

.

"Jepert"

Terdengar suara jepretan kamera di sebuah ruangan, tampak tiga orang pria tengah berpose dengan gaya masing-masing. Sang fotografer tengh sibuk mengambil gambar mereka bertiga.

"Baiklah, pengambilan gambar cukup kali ini," interupsi sang fotografer. Mereka pun segera menuju tempat duduk masing-masing.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya seorang namja berwajah manis.

"Ne," jawabnya.

"tapi kau terlihat sedikit pucat hyung," tambah namja satu lagi.

"Mungkin sedikit lelah," jawabnya.

"Jae hyung, aku tahu kau belum sembuh benar. Tidak usah memaksakan diri. Aku tidak mau umma marah nantinya."

"Tenanglah Su-ie, hyung baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit nyeri di kakiku saja, sungguh," sang hyung mencoba menenangkan.

'Kalau begitu, untuk pemotretan selanjutnya hyung tidak usah ikut, biar aku dan Chunnie yang melakukannya. Hyung istirahat saja. Kalau tidak akan kuadukan pada umma agar hyung tidak usah menjadi model untuk pakaian umma lagi," ancam sang adik.

"Ne, baiklah," akhirnya sang hyung yang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu mengalah. Apalagi sampai harus adu mulut dengan adiknya Kim Junsu. Sekarang tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah mengingat kalau dirinya baru tiga bulan tersadar dari komanya. Karena merasa bosan. Jadi Jaejoong memutuskan menjadi model untuk butik milik ummanya yang baru dibuka di Seoul.

Dirogohnya ponsel yang ada didalam tas di sampingnya. Jaejoong segera mendial sebuah nomor yang sudah dihapalnya.

Terdengar suara soerang yang menjawab,

"Yeoboseoyo"

"Baby," jawab Jaejoong.

"Ummaaaaa," Jaejoong sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya saat mendengar teriakan melengking dari seberang.

"Aish, Kim Changmin kau ingin membuat umma tuli eoh?"

"Hehehehe, mian umma,"

"Ne umma maafkan,"

"Kau sedang apa chagi?" suara Jaejoong terdengar melembut.

"Min cedang menggambal belcama babyKyu,"

"Minnie menggambar apa hmm?"

"Minnie menggambal pembasmi mosctel,"

"Sekarang Minnie sedang dimana chagi?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Minnie ada di kamal umma. Kapan umma pulang? Minnie lindu cama umma," rengek Changmin.

"Rindu umma apa rindu masakan umma hmm?"

"Hehehehe, lindu dua-duanya," terdengar suara tawa dari seberang. Jaejoong hanya bisa mengulum senyuman. Hanya ini yang bisa dia lakuakan untuk putra semata wayangnya saat ini. Yang dipikirkannya hanya kebahagiaan putranya, sudah cukup selama ini dia menderita demi menghapus luka di hatinya selama ini. Prioritas utamanya sekarang hanya Changmin. Berharap tidak pernah lagi bertemu kembali dengan orang tersebut. Meski pun sekarang dia sudang kembali ke Seoul.

Tapi, apakah itu yang akan terjadi? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu karena Dialah yang mengatur kehidupan manusia di dunia. Manusia hanya bisa berencana, tapi Tuhan yang menentukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho terlihat sedang membaca laporan di ruangannya, matanya terlihat fokus pada kertas yang ada dihadapannya. Beberapa hari ini entah mengapa pikirannya tak bisa berkonsentrasi pada mendapat informasi mengenai Jaejoong. Entah apa yang akan dia lakukan jika bertemu kembali dengan Jaejoong nanti, apa dia masih bisa berharap untuk kembali pada Jaejoong setelah perpisahan mereka lima tahun yang lalu.

"Boo, apa yang harus aku lakukan," lirihnya.

'Tok, Tok, Tok'

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

"Masuklah,"

"Hai hyung," Sapa Yoochun yang langsung masuk saat Yunho berseru tadi.

"Oh, kau Yoochun,"

"Kau terlihat sibuk hyung," Yoochun terlihat duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Ne, beberapa hari ini aku sangat sibuk, ada kau kemari chun-ah?"

"Ah, ini katalog butik tempat dimana aku menjadi model sudah mengeluarkan produckt barunya yang kebetulan butik itu baru dibuka di Seoul." Yoochun menyerahkan sebuah buku yang berisikan beberapa gambar barang-barang dan beberapa pakaian model terbaru.

"Sepertinya pekerjaanmu cukup sukses, bahkan kau menjadi model tetap untuk butik itu," Yunho mengambil katalog tersebut dan membuka halaman demi halaman katalog tersebut.

"Tentu saja, mereka tidak pernah sembarangan memilih model untuk menjadi model mereka. Bahkan mereka menggunakan model dari keluarga mereka sendiri. Untungnya anak bungsu mereka adalah tunanganku, jadi mereka juga merekrutku untuk menjadi model di perusahaan mereka." Jelas Yoochun.

Yunho hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan mendengarnya. Dirinya sibuk melihat barang-barang yang ditawarkan dalam katalog tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja mata Yunho membulat saat melihat seorang model yang tengah memakai salah satu model pakaian dalam katalog tersebut.

"Ada apa hyung?" Yoochun yang memperhatikan mengernyitkan dahinya, aneh.

"Chun-ah kau tahu siapa nama model ini?" Tunjuk Yunho pada sebuah foto seorang Namja yang terbilang cantik.

"Oh dia?" Yunho mengangguk.

"Dia Hero Kim, putra sulung keluarga Kim pemilik butik tersebut. Dia juga menjabat sebagai CEO Kim Company Korea." Jelas Yoochun.

"Apa itu nama aslinya?" Yunho semakin penasaran.

"Itu adalah nama internasionalnya, tapi biasanya kami memanggilnya Jae hyung, karena dia adalah calon kakak iparku,"

'DEG'

"Memang ada apa hyung?" tanya Yoochun.

"Ani, hanya saja wajahnya mirip seseorang yang kukenal,"

"Benarkah, setahuku Jae hyung tidak pernah pergi ke Korea selama ini dia tinggal di Jepang."

"Apa maksudmu?" Yunho tidak mengerti.

"Dia-"

Drrrt, Drrrt, Drrrt

Bunyi dering telepon Yoochun memutus perkataan Yoochun.

"Yeoboseyo hyung, ada apa?" Yunho sedikit menyipitkan matanya.

".."

"baiklah, aku akan menjemputnya."

".."

"Kalau begitu aku akan segera kesana," Yoochun pun menutup teleponnya.

"Siapa?" Yunho penasaran.

"Oh, Jae hyung. Dia menyuruhku menjemput Changmin di sekolahnya karena dia tidak bisa menjemputnya." Jelas Yoochun yang mulai beranjak dari duduknya.

"Apa aku boleh ikut?" tanya Yunho.

"Baklah, lagi pula aku tidak bisa mengajak Junsu untuk menjemput Changmin." Yoochun beranjak untuk keluar dari ruangan Yunho.

"Siapa itu Changmin?" Tanya Yunho saat mereka berada di koridor.

"Dia anak Jae hyung,"

'DEG'

'Anak' batin Yunho. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini saat mendengar kata anak dari Yoochun..

Dalam perjalan menuju sekolah Changmin Yunho hanya diam, sedangkan Yoochun sibuk mengemudi.

"Chunnie hyung," teriak seorang anak kecil yang memakai topi kuning.

"Hai Minnie, eh ada Kyunnie juga eoh?" sapa Yoochun saat sampa di TK Shinki termpat Changmin sekolah.

"hai Chunnie hyung," sapa seorang anak kecil yang dipanggil Kyunnie.

"Nugu?" tanya Changmin saat melihat Yunho.

"Kenalkan dia Yunho hyung, temanku Minnie," Yoochun memperkenalkan Yunho.

"Anyeong Minnie, Jung Yunho Imnida." Yunho memperkenalkan diri.

"Anyeong, Kim Changmin imnida. Tapi biacanya Minnie dipanggil Minnie. Ini Kyunnie pacalnya Minnie," Changmin menarik tangan Kyunnie untuk mendekat.

"Anyeong hyung, Cho Kyuhyun imnida,"

"Sudah perkenalanya, kalian pasti sudah laparkan? Ayo kita makan." Ajak Yoochun.

"Yeeeee, makan," Mendengar kata makan Changmin berteriak senang, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa geleng kepala melihatnya.

Yunho terus memperhatikan wajah Changmin yang sedang duduk di hadapannya. Entah mengapa ada rasa hangat merambat dihatinya. Rasanya Yunho sudah mengenal lama Changmin. Diperhatikannya terus wajah Changmin, seakan-akan dia melihat dirinya waktu kecil dulu. Bahkan bentuk matanya mirip dengannya. Sedangkan wajahnya seakan-akan perpaduan natara Wajahnya dengan seseorang yang selama ini dirindukannya. Bahkan jika diperhatikan secara menyeluruh Changmin sangat mirip dengannya, dari cara makannya dulu waktu kecil. Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menepis pemikiran yang ada diotaknya saat ini.

"Kau kenapa hyung?" Yoochun heran saat meliaht Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, aneh.

"Aniya,"

"Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kantor Chun-ah," Yunho beranjak dari duduknya.

"hyung mau kemana?" tanya Changmin.

"Hyung mau kembali ke kantor Min," Yunho mengusap rambut hitam Changmin.

"Kapan-kapan Minnie bisa main cama hyung lagi kan?"

"Ne, kapan-kapan kalau Minnie ingin bertemu hyung, minta tolong pada Yoochun hyung saja,"

"Eumm," Changmin hanya mengangguk.

"Aku pergi dulu Chun,"

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa hyung,"

Yunho keluar dari restoran tersebut dan menghubungi supirnya untuk menjemputnya saat ini.

Sementara itu sebuah mobil memasuki area area parkir restoran dimana Yunho menunggu jemputan. Seorang namja yang terbilang sangat cantik keluar dari mobil tersebut. Terlihat dia terburu-buru.

Tiba-tiba saja tanpa mereka sadari,

'BRUK'

Mereka saling bertabrakan saat berpapasan.

"Ah, mianhe saya tidak sengaja," Namja itu membungkukkan badannya saat sudah bisa berdiri.

"Ah nan gewnchana," Yunho berusaha berdiri. Didongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang menabraknya. Mata musangnya membulat sempurna saat melihat namja yang ada dihadapannya.

"Jae,"

TBC.

Gomawo


	5. Chapter 5

ONLY YOU I LOVE

CAPTHER: 5

CAST:

KIM JAEJOONG

JUNG YUNHO

SIM CHANGMIN

OTHER

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka berada, masih di caffe tempat Yuno dan Yoochun makan bersama Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Jaejoong sudah menyuruh Yoochun untuk mengantar Changmin dan Kyuhyun pulang. Sebenarnya Changmin merengek untuk pulang bersama Jaejoong. Tapi setelah Jaejoong mengancam untuk itdak memasak selama satu bulan akhirnya Changmin mau pulang dengan Yoochun. Dan setelah kepergian Yoochun hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka. Sepertinya mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Jaejoong yang sibuk dengan mengaduk-aduk kopinya. Sedangkan Yunho sibuk memperhatikan penampilan Jaejoong saat ini. Jaejoong terlihat sangat berbeda dengan yang dulu. Terlihat dengan beberapa tindik di telinganya, rambut yang sedikit berwarna merah, kaos V-neck dan tak lupa sebuah jaket hitam melekat di tubuhnya. Berbeda jauh dengan Jaejoong yang dulu yang apa adanya.

"Apa kabarmu Jae?" Mulai Yunhi.

"Aku baik, kau bisa melihatnya sendiri," Ketus Jajeoong. Yunho hanya menggangguk, sedikit tersenyum miris. Mungkin Jaejoong membencinya sekarang karena meninggalkannya tanpa Jaejoong tahu alasan sebenarnya.

"Kau sedikit berbeda sekarang," Yunho menampilkan senyumannya saat Jaejoong menatatapnya sekilas.

"Setiap orang pasti berubah, termasuk aku Yunho," Jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"Selama ini kau pergi kemana Jae? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, kau seperti hilang ditelan bumi saat itu Jae. Kau membuatku cemas karena tidak mendapatkan kabarmu selama ini," Jaejoong merasakan perasaan hangat menjalar di hatinya saat mendengar pernyataan Yunho barusan. Bahagia rasanya saat tahu Yunho mencemaskan selama ini, Tapi mengingat Yunho meninggalkannya dan menikah dengan gadis pilihan orang tuanya membuat luka yang selama ini coba disembuhkannya kembali sedikit terbuka kembali.

"Terima maksih sudah mencemaskanky Yun, tapi kau tidak perlu seperti itu. Bukankah kita sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa lagi. Dan bukankah kau sudah memiliki kehidupan lain sekarang," Nada suara Jajeoong terdengar sangat dingin.

"apa maksudmu Jae?" Yunho tidak mengerti.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti Jung Yunho, untuk apa kau mencemaskanku saat kau sudah memiliki orang lain dikehidupanmu. Bahkan kau mencampakkanku begitu saja demi gadis pilihan orang tuamu." Sinis Jaejoong. Yunho mengatupkan mulutnya saat mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. Ini memang kesalahannya watu itu, tapi Yunho tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya saat itu. Dipejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menenangkan diri.

"Aku sudah bercerai dengan istriku Jae," Tutur Yunho.

Lalu apa hubungannya denganky," Jaejoong mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tak bisakah kita memulai dari awal lagi Jae,"

"Setelah kau meninggalkanku dan memilih orang lain, sekarang kau ingin aku kembali lagi padamu. Seakan-akan aku ni sebuah barang yang bisa ditinggal dan diambil kembali oleh pemiliknya begitu," Sinis Jaejoong. Tidak tahukah kau Jung YUnho, Jaejoong saat ini tengah menekan perasaannya yang tengah membuncah di hatinya.

"Tidak bisakah kita kembnali lagi seperti dulu lagi Jae, aku mohon," YUnho meraih jemari jaejoong kedalam genggamannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Kita sudah memiliki kehisupan sendiri-sendiri. Jadi, lebih baik jalanilah kehidupan ini dengan baik," Jaejoong menarik tangannya yang digenggam YUnho. Sejenak memejamkan matanya, dan beranjak pergi dari caffe. Meninggalakan Yunho yang mencerna perkataan jaejoong barusan. Diperhatikannya punggung Jaejoong yang mulai menghilang saat pintu caffe itu menutup.

"Akan kupastikan kau akan kembali padaku Boo, Sudah cukup aku kehilanganmu sekali. Kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi Boo," Yunho mengepal kedua tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Jaejoong mengendarai mobilnya dengan isakan-isakan kecil yang sesekali keluar dari mulutnya. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya kini tumpah sudah. Merutuki perkataannya pada Yunho tadi, perasaannya kini terasa campur aduk saat ini. Bahagia, sedih, kecewa, putus asa, itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"Hiks…hiks…wae!" Gumam Jaejoong. Jaejoong menghentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan yang cukup sepi. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pda sandaran jok mencoba menenangkan perasaannya yang terngah bergemuruh. Ingin rasanya Jaejoong memeluk Yunho saat itu juga, namun keinginan itu dia tekan jauh-jauh mengingat luka yang pernah YUnho torehkan padanya dulu membuat Jaejoong berkata sinis pada Yunho. Dan disaat Jaejoong mulai menatap hidupnya dan memulai kehidupan barunya dengan Changmin kenapa saat itu juga dia harus bertemu dengan Yunho.

"Minnie, apa yang harus umma lakukan?" Jaejoong menerawang. Tidak mungkin Jaejoong meminta Mrs. Kim untuk kembali Ke Jepang. Dan Jaejoong juga tidak mungkin meninggalkan perusahaan yang baru saja dia ambil alih dari Mrs. Kim. Dilema, itu yang Jaejoong alami saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho memasuki ruangannya, wajahnya terlihat sangat kusut. Tapi pandangannya tiba-tiba bertemu dengan siluet seorang yang tidak ingin dilihatnya.

"Oppa," panggilan itu membuat Yunho sedikit mengepal tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini nona Go," Sinis Yunho.

"Aku merindukan oppa, jadi aku datang berkunjung ke sini untuk emnemui oppa," Nona Go atau Go Ahra mantan istri Yunho itu menghampiri Yunho dan mengapit lengan kanan Yunho manja.

"Lepaskan tanganmu," YUnho menarik tangannya darti pelukan Ahra. Ahra sedikit kehilangan kseimbangan dan terjatuh dengan pantat mencium lantai.

"Oppa, kenapa kau kasar sekali padaku eoh?" Rajuk Aahra sembari berdiri dari jatuhnya yang tidak elit itu.

"Wanita sepertimua tidak perlu aku perlakukan lembut, pergi kau dari sini Ahra-ssi!" Usir YUnho.

"Pergi sekarang juga atau kupanggil keamanan untuk mengusirmu," Yunho mengangkat gagang telepon yang ada di meja kerjanya.

"Baik akua pergi, tapi lain kali aku akan kembali lagi oppa. Ingat itu," Ahra menyambar tasnya yang ada di meja kerja Yunho. Dengan ksalnya keluar dari ruangan YUnho dengan membanting pintu ruangan YUnho cukup keras membuat para karyawan di luar ruangan Yunho terkejut.

"Akan kupastikan kau kembali padaku yunho oppa, kau hanya milikku. Tak seorang pun boleh memilikimu selain aku," Sorot mata Ahra penuh dengan obsesi untuk mendapatkan YUnho. Perlahan Ahra mulai meninggalkan gedung tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin kau mencari tahu tentang seseorang," YUnho sepertinya tengah berbicara dengan seseorang ditelepon saat ini.

"…"

"Aku ingin kau mencari informasi tentang seorang bernama Kim Jaejoong atau Hero Kim. Foto orang itu akan aku kirim ke e-mailmu. Dan kuharap kau memberikan informasi itu malam ini juga."

"…"

"Bagus, jangan sampai gagal," YUnho menutup pembicaraan dengan orang tersebut. Disandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi mencoba mengurangi pening di kepalanya. Sebenarnya saat ini perasaan Yunho sedikit tenang saat sesudah bertemu dengan Jaejoong tadi. Ingin rasanya Yunho membawa Jaejoong pergi ke tempat dimana tidak ada orang yang ingin memisahkan mereka. Tapi Yunho sadar saat ini Jaejoong masih sangat tidak ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Boo, seandainya kau tahu yang sebenarnya saat itu," Yunho memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk merilekskan tubuhnya yang terlihat lelah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang itu suasana di kediaman Kim terlihat sangat kacau, pasalnya pangeran kecil itu tengah membuat ulah yang mengakibatkan kekacauan di rumah besar tersebut. Changmin yang sedang dalam mode kesal karena jaejoong lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari temu orang tua tidak hadir di sekolahnya yang membuat Changmin sedikit uring-uringan pulang sekolah tadi. Semua maid sudah kewalahan menghadapi tuan muda kecilnya itu. Sudah berbagai macam cara digunakan untuk membujuk Changmin untuk tenang. Tapi semua gagal karena masih marah-marah tidak jelas, melampiaskan kekesalannya pada apa saja yang dilihatnya.

"Kim Changmin, apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa rumah kau buat seperti kapal pecah!" Sebuah suara yang dikenal Changmin sedikit menghentikan Changmin.

"Umma lupa hali ini ada temu olang tua, kenapa umma tidak datang ke cekolah Minnie," Tidak mau kalah, Changmin sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Jaejoong hanya bisa diam mendengarnya, dan mungkin ini juga salahnya karena tidak datang ke sekolah changmin tadi pagi.

"Maafkan umma Minnie-ah," Jaejoong mulai mendekati Changmin yang terlihat sedikit tenang.

"Umma bohong, Minnie tidak cuka umma, hiks…hiks…hiks…." Taingis Changmin pun pecah saat Jaejoong mulai mendekapnya. Dia paling tidak suka ada orang yang berbohong padanya, apalagi sang umma Jaejoong.

"Miahe baby, umma tidak sengaja," Jaejoong mendekap Changmin erat. Dia tahu jika Changmin sudah narah akan susah untuk ditenangkan jika bukan dirinya.

'Kenapa kau mirip dengan appamu Minnie,' Batin Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu sebagai permintaan maaf umma akan memasakan makanan kesukaan Minnie. eottoke?" tawar Jaejoong. Dan bemar saja, saat mendengar makanan raut wajah Changmin berubah menjadi berbinar.

"Jinjja?"

"Ne baby," Jajeoong mengacak surai hitam Changmin.

"yeeey, kalau begitu umma halus macak yang banyak ne. Coalnya Minnie mau ngundang Kyubaby untuk makan belcama Minnie," Changmin berbinar saat Jaejoong menggendongnya menuju dapur.

"Kenapa hanya Kyunnie yang diajak, umma tidak?" goda jaejoong.

"Minnie mau kencan cama Kyubaby, hehehe." Jaejoong hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau dapatkan?"

"Dia adalah putra sulung dari Kim Hankyung dan Kim Heechul, salah satu pengusaha yang tengah jadi pembicaraan hangat di Korea. Karena yang gosip yang beredar adalah perusahaan itu mulai membuka pasar di Korea setelah sukses di eropa dan Amerika."

"Lanjutkan!"

"Dan sangat kebetulan juga perusahaan itu tengah menjalin kerjasama dengan Jung's Corp. Dan saat ini Kim Jaejoong tengah menjabat sebagai CEO menggantikan adiknya Kim Junsu yang menjabat sementara saat ini."

"Jadi kami akan menjalin kerjasama, sepertinya ini awal yang baik," pria itu yunho tengah tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi,"

Orang suruhan Yunho pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan Yunho.

"Boo, aku pasti akan membuatmu kembali padaku,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gimana, masih adakah yang berminat?

Ryan udah buat Yunjae ketemu.


	6. Chapter 6

ONLY YOU I LOVE

CAPTHER: 6

CAST:

KIM JAEJOONG  
JUNG YUNHO

SHIMM CHANGMIN

OTHERS

Happy reading….

aejoong menatap horor kertas yang ada ditangannya saat ini. Bukan karena kata-katanya, melainkan dua buah tanda tangan yang ada di bawahnya. Tanda tangan yang sangat dihafalnya diluar kepala. Tanda tangan pertama adalah tanda tangan sang adik yaitu Kim Junsu. Dan satu lagi adalah milik seorang Jung Yunho. Orang yang paling Jaejoong hindari saat ini. Setidaknya sampai dirinya benar-benar siap bertemu kembali dengan Yunho.

.

.

.

"Aish, kenapa Junsu mau saja menandatangani kerjasama ini," gerutu Jaejoong frustasi. Diacaknya rambut merahnya kasar. Dan sudah pasti mulai sekarang dirinya akan sering bertemu dengan Yunho. Apa dirinya bisa menahan detak jantungnya setiap kali bertemu dengan Yunho. Dan juga dirinya juga tidak ingin Yunho tahu soal Changmin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana pagi di kediaman Jung terlihat berbeda kali ini. Suasana terlihat mencekam di meja makan saat ini. Penyebabnya adalah kedatangan Go Ahra untuk menemui Mrs. Jung.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Ahra-shi?" tanya Yunho dingin. Mrs. Jung hanya diam tak ingin ikut campur.

"Kenapa oppa ketus padaku eoh,"manja Ahra.

"Jika tidak ada urusan sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini," usir Yunho.

"Kenapa oppa mengusirku. Aku kemari untuk bertemu dengan Jung umma," kekeh Ahra. Mrs. Jung masih saja diam tak ingin ikut campur.

"Aku pergi," Yunho beranjak dari duduknya kemudian pergi.

"Oppa," panggil Ahra, tapi Yunho tak perduli.

"Sudahlah Ahra, lebih baik kau tidak usah lagi berharap pada Yunho," ucap Mrs. Jung lembut.

"Tidak umma, jika aku menyerah sia-sia sudah usahaku menyingkirkan namja sialan itu," ucap Ahra mantap.

"A-apa maksudmu Ahra?" tanya Mrs. Jung penasaran.

"Satu tahun yang lalu aku melihatnya di Jepang. Aku mengikutinya hingga dia sampai di jalan yang sepi. Lalu aku menabraknya saat itu juga." tutur Ahra.

"Astaga, apa yang telah kau lakukan Ahra. Itu adalah sebuah tindakakan kriminal," Mrs. Jung tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah Ahra perbuat.

"Aku tidak peduli, asalkan Yunho oppa bisa kembali padaku. Apa pun akan kulakukan. Meski pun harus membunuh orang sekali pun. Dan aku yakin kalau namja itu sudah membusuk di tanah." ucap Ahra sinis.

"Apa kau yakin Yunho akan kembali padamu. Bahkan sampai sekarang Yunho masih sangat mencintainya. Dan apa kau yakin kalau dia sudah meninggal. Umma tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana marahnya Yunho bila dia tahu kau telah orang yang dicintainya." tutur Mrs. Jung.

"Setidaknya namja itu tidak akan pernah memiliki Yunho," Ahra tersenyum sinis.

"Kau hanya menabraknya, tapi tidak memastikan bukan kalau dia sudah meninggal atau belum. Belum tentu dia sudah meninggal,"

'DEG'

Ucapan Mrs. Jung cukup membungkam Ahra. Sepertinya Ahra terpaksa bepikir dua kali apa Jaejoong benar-benar meninggal atau tidak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan gontai memasuki ruang yang akan digunakannya untuk rapat beberapa saat lagi.

"Hah," sedikit menghela napas untuk sediki menenangkan pikirannya yang sedikit kacau karena sebentar lagi dirinya akan kembali bertemu dengan Yunho.

Suasana tegsang terlihat di ruang rapat, pasalnya kini Jaejoong dan Yunho tengah duduk berhadapan mendengarkan penjelasan perwakilan dari Jung Corp's. Terlihat Jaejoong yang tidak dapat konsentrasi mendengarkan karena Yunho terus saja menatapnya dengan intens. Rasanya ingin segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Tak tahu kah kau Jung Yunho, saat ini Jaejoong tengah meredam gemuruh dalam dirinya saat melihat dirimu.

"Demikian penjelasan yang bisa saya berikab untuk rencana pembangunan hotel kami," ucap wakil Yunho mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Bagaimana menurut anda Kim sanjangnim?" tanya Yunho pura-pura.

"Cukup bagus, setidaknya untuk fasilitasnya bisa dinikmati oleh semua kalangan masyarakat yang ingin menginap di hotel tersebut." jawab Jaejoong. Dan sebenarnya Jaejoong menyukai rencana pembangunan hotel tersebut.

"Lalu apa keputusan anda tentang kerjasama ini? Apakah anda menyetujui kerjasama ini atau tidak?" Yunho sedikit khawatir jika Jaejoong menolak kerjasama tersebut. Karena jika kerjasama itu gagal, maka rencananya untuk mendekati Jaejoong akan semakin sulit karena Jaejoong selalu menghindarinya.

Sedikit menarik napsa untuk mencari ketenangan, Jajeoong memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan YUnho. Dilain sisi mungkin dengan kerjasama ini dirinya dan Yunho masih bisa memiliki kesempatan untuk mem[perbaiki semuanya dan memulainya dari awal lagi. Dan sepertinya memang ini yang akan diputuskannya sekarang.

"Baiklah, kami menyetujui proposal yang kalian ajukan pada kami. Dan kami akan memberikan dana untuk pembangunan hotel tersebut sekaligus kami juga akan mengawasi proses pembangunan hotel tersebut." putus Jaejoong. Yunho terlihat mengulum senyum, setidaknya ini satu-satunya kesempatannya untuk memperbaiki semuanya.

"Kalau begitu semoga kita berhasil dalam kerjasama ini," Yunho menjabat tangan Jaejoong. Dan keduanya merasakan desiran-desiran halus dalam diri mereka. Bukankah mereka masih saling mencintai saat ini.

"Hah," Jaejoong menghempaskan diri di sofa ruangannya saat ini. SEdikit melonggarkan simpul dasinya agar tdak mencekiknya. Kepalanya terasa berat saat ini. Entah karena kerjasama tersebut atau karena sekarang dirinya akan selalu bertemu dengan orang yang masih sangat dicintainya itu. Perasaan takut menghinggapinya saat mengingat Changmin.

'Apa Yunho mau menerima Changmin?'

Itulah yang ada dipikiran Jaejoong saat ini. Tidak dipungkiri Yunho adalah ayah kandung Changmin meski pun Yunho tidak mengetahuinya saat ini. Tapi sampai kapan dirinya akan menutupi status Changmin pada Yunho.

"Mungkin belum saatnya dia tahu," gumam Jaejoong.

Senyuman tidak pernah lepas sejak Yunho meninggalkan gedung Kim Company. Sepertinya kali ini dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya untuk dekat dengan Jaejoong. Berbagai rencana sudah dia susun untuk membujuk kembali Jaejoong. Dan semoga saja rencana-rencananya itu berhasil membuat sang belahan jiwa kembali lagi padanya.

"Ummaaaaaaa," Changmin segera berlari menuju pintu depan begitu mendengar suara mobil Jaejoong yang memasuki perkarangan mansion Kim. Sepertinya dirinya sangat merindukan sang umma karena selama tiga hari Changmin mengikuti acara tamasya di sekolahnya. Karena sibuk, jadinya Mrs. Kim yang menemani sang cucu.

'Bruuk'

Changmin langsung menubruk Jaejoong begitu dirinya keluar dari mobil. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Segera diangkatnya bocah yang memiliki tinggi melebihi anak seusianya itu.

"Aigoo, sepertinya anak umma yang tampan ini sangat merindukan umma eoh," goda Jaejoong. Dicubitnya hidung mancung Changmin.

"Hihihihi, Minnie lindu umma," tawa Changmin dilingkarkannya kedua lengannya di leher Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun membawa Changmin masuk kedalam rumah.

"Kau sudah pulang Jae, mana Junsu?" Mrs. Kim menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Ne umma, Junsu sedang pergi dengan Yoochun. Kencan mungkin." jawab Jaejoong seadanya. Dirinya masih sibuk bercanda dengan Changmin.

"Seperrinya Changmin sangat merindukanmu Jae, selama tiga hari kemarin dia hanya mau bersama Kyuhyun saja," keluh Mrs. Kim.

"Umma seperti tidak tahu anak ini saja. Temannya hanya Kyuhyun, apalagi dia sudah mengklaim Kyuhyun sebagai kekasihnya," Mrs. Kim hanya mernggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lebih baik umma menyiapkan makan malam saja," Mrs. Kim beranjak menuju dapur. Jaejoong mengikuti sang umma.

"Mau aku bantu," Jaejoong menduduk Changmin di meja makan.

"Monnie, macak yang banyak ne," celetuk Changmin. Jaejoong dan Mrs. Kim hanya tertawa melihatnya. Entah mengapa Jaejoong merasa kehidupannya benar-benar sempurna dengan adanya Changmin meskipun harus diakuinya kalau sebenarnya kehidupannya belum sempurna tanpa kehadiran seseorang yang masih ada di hatinya saat ini.

Sepertinya rencana Yunho mulai berjalan lancar, kerjasamanya dengan Jaejoong sudah mulai ada kemajuan. Mereka sering bertemu untuk urusan bisnis. Kesempatan ini tak pernah disia-siakan Yunho. Tak jarang Yunho mencoba untuk membuka pembicaraan. Tapi sayangnya Jaejoong selalu menghindar. Seperti saat ini, Yunho berusaha untuk mengajak bicara Jaejoong.

"jae, kumohon dengarkan aku sebentar saja," Yunho menahan lengan Jaejoong.

"Bukankah pertemuan kita sudah selesai tuan Jung," Jaejoong sedikit menekan pada marga Yunho.

'Chu'

Tiba-tiba saja Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong, sontak hal itu membuat Jaejoong membulatkan kedua matanya. Ingin berontak, tapi terlambat. Yunho sudah merengkuh pinggang ramping Jaejoong, bahkan menekan tengkuk Jaejoong. Entah sadar atau tidak, kini Jaejoong tengah memejamkan kedua matanya. Yunho mulai menggerakan bibirnya memagut bibir atas dan bawah Jaejoong. jaejoong masih diam, hatinya terasa nyeri saat ini. tanpa sadar air mata Jaejoongmulai menetes. Yunho tiba-tiba menghentikan ciumannya saat merasakan basah di pipi Jaejoong.

"jae," panggil Yunho saat melihat jaejoong masih memejamkan matanya. Dihapusnya air mata yang menetes di pipi Jajeoong. Perlahan Jaejoong membuka matanya dan saat itu juga doe eyesnya bertemu dengan mta musang milik Yunho. Tak ada yang membuka suara saat ini, hanya kedua mata mereka yang berbicara. Saling menyelami isi hati masing-masing.

"Katakan kalau kau masih mencintaiku Boo," ucap Yunho. jaejoong masih diam, dirinya takut jika harus kecewa untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aku mohon Yun, jangan berikan harapan palsu lagi padaku. Kumohon Yun." pinta Jaejoong.

"Disini sakit Yun, sakit." jaejoong memegang dada sebelah kiri dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. Sakit. Itulah yang dirasakan yunho saat ini. Melihat Jaejoong mengeluarkan air matanya membuat hatinya sakit. Disentuhnya dada kiri Jaejoong bertumpu pada jemari Jaejoong.

"Kau tahu Boo. di sini juga sakit melihatmu seperti ini." Yunho membawa tangan Jaejoong ke dada sebelah kirinya.

"Melihatmu menangis saat itu sungguh membuatku hancur Boo. Aku bahkan tidak bisa bernapas dengan benar dengan benar sejak kita berpisah. Duniaku seakan menghilang seketika saat tahu kau pergi saat itu. Seharusnya aku mempertahankan dirimu bukan melepasmu. Seharusnya aku melawan ayahku, bukan meurutinya. Tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan jika ayahku mengancam akan membunuhmu jika aku tidak meninggalkanmu saat itu. Aku harus bagaimana Boo? Aku tidak ingin kau mati," air mata Yunho tanpa sadar mulai menetes.

"Yun," lirih Jajeoong, disekanya air mata yang mengalir di pipi Yunho. Perlahan Jajeoong mendekap Yunho.

"Kenapa kau tidak jujur padaku Yun, kenapa?" Tangis Jajeoong pun pecah saat itu juga.

"Mian Boo, aku hanya ingin melindungimu saat itu. Aku tidak ingin mereka mencelakaimu. Aku terpaksa melakukan itu padamu." Yunho masih terisak dipelukan Jaejoong. Perlahan Jaejoong melepas pelukannya.

"Ternyata kau bisa menangis juga tuan Jug," Jaejoong mengusap air matanya sendiri.

"Aku tidak peduli jika itu berhubungan denganmu Boo," Yunho mengusap kasar air matanya. Jajeoong hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Apa aku masih punya kesempatan lagi Boo?" harap Yunho. Terlihat Jaejoong sedikit berpikir. Sedikit menghela napas.

"Jika kau bisa mengambil hati Changmin akan aku pertimbangkan," Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Maksudmu?" YUnho tidak mengerti.

"Jika kau bisa mengambil hati anakku, akan aku pertimbangkan untuk kembali padamu tuan Jung," Jaejoong meninggalkan Yunho dengan senyuman yang merekah di bibirnya. Dilihatnya Yunho sedikit shock mendengarnya.

"Kau harus bisa mengambil anakmu Yunho-ah," gumam Jaejoong begitu masuk kedalam mobil dan meninggalkan Yunho.

"Jika itu maumu, akan kulakukan Boo. sepertinya mengambil hati Changmin akan sangat mudah," Yunho menampilkan smirknya. Seperrtinya penantiannya tidak sia-sia, tidak masalah jika harus mengambil hati anak kecil seperti Chngmin. Bukankah mereka pernah bertemu sekali, sepertinya akan mudah.

"Aku pasti akan mengambil hati anakmu Boo," gumam Yunho.

"Brengsek, jadi kau belum mati Kim Jaejoong. Akan kupastikan kali ini kau benar-benar mati. Yunho hanya milikku," Ahra membanting sebuah majalah yang menampilkan berita tentang kerjasama perusahaan Yunho dan perusahaan Jaejoong.

Sepertinya masalah akan kembali menghadang hubungan YUnho dan Jaejoong, bisakah mereka kembali bersatu kembali? hanya Tuhan dan Ryan yang tahu.#smirk.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**ONLY YOU I LOVE/YUNJAE/FF/CH 7**

CAST:

KIM JAEJOONG

JUNG YUNHO

SHIM CHANGMIN

Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong pada Yunho waktu itu benar-benar dilakukan Yunho sekarang di depan pintu mansion keluarga Kim menunggu Changmin untuk mengantar ke sekolah. Entah mengapa sudah hampir satu minggu ini Yunho selalu mengantar dan menjemput Changmin ke sekolah. Dan entah mengapa ada perasaan ada perasaan yang aneh dirasakan Yunho saat berinteraksi dengan Changmin. Dirinya merasa sangat dekat dengan anak lima tahun itu.

"Yunho hyung cudah datang eoh," Changmin menghampiri Yunho yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu.

"Ne, hyung tidak ingin kau terlambat lagi seperti kemarin," Yunho mengangkat Changmin kepangkuannya.

"Hehehehe, mian kemalin Min keacikan makan macakan umma," Changmin tersenyum lima jari meperlihatkan gigi putihnya. Entah mengapa Yunho sangat senang melihat senyuman tersebut. Mengingatkan pada dirinya waktu kecil.

"Kau sudah datang Yun," Jaejoong terlihat menuruni tangga sambil membawa tas dan perlengkapan Changmin.

"Ne," jawab Yunho sambil mengoda hangmin.

"Minnie-ah, segera sarapan atau umma tidak akan membawakanmu bekal lagi," ancam Jaejoong.

"Ne umma," Changmin turun dari pangkuan Yunho lalu meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong di ruang tamu.

"Sudahlah Boo, dia hanya anak kecil bukan," Yunho angkat bicara.

"Ish, kau terlalu memanjakannya. Baru satu minggu dia bersamamu dia sudah seperti itu," gerutu Jaejoong. Yunho hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yunho-ah, ayo sarapan bersama," tawar Mrs. Kim saat melihat Yunho.

"Ne, ahjumma," Jaejoong mendelik melihatnya. Lebih baik dirinya mengawasi Changmin yang sedang sarapan. Yunho melirik dari ekor matanya. Senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya.

"Ahjumma, Yunho oppa kenapa tidak terlihat?" tanya Ahra saat dirinya tengah berkunjung di kediaman Jung pagi ini.

"Entahlah, ahjumma juga tidak tahu. Belakangan ini dia sering berangkat pagi-pagi, bahkan Yunho melewatkan sarapannya," tutur Mrs. Jung.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau harapkan dari Yunho Ahra? Bukankah dia sudah berpisah denganmu. Biarkanlah dioa mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri. Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak pasti seperti ini," tutur Mrs. Jung lembut.

"Apa ahjumma sudah menyerah?" tanya Ahra.

"Ahjumma sudah lelah melihat Yunho seperti itu selama hampir lima tahun Ahra. Ahjumma lelah melihatnya seperti robot yang disibukkan dengan pekerjaan kantornya." Ahra diam mendengarkan.

"Ahjumma hanya ingin putra satu-satunyayang ahjumma bahagia," Mrs, Jung menatap Ahra. Sementara yang ditatap hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya mengepal menahan sesuatu.

Ahra mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, masih terngiang di kepalanya ucapan Mrs. Jung padanya.

"Jika putraku hanya bisa bahagia dengan orang itu, ahjumma akan merestuinya."

"Aaaaaarght, brengsek!" Ahra memukul kemudi melampiaskan amarahnya. Napasnya tersengal sedikit memburu, kilatan amarah terpancar di wajahnya.

"Kim Jaejoong, akan kupastikan kau benar-benar lenyap dari dunia ini,"

"Hyung, kenapa belakangan ini Yunho hyung sering mengantar dan menjemput Changmin eoh?" tanya Junsu penasaran. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di ruangan Jaejoong guna membahas kemajuan proyek kerjasama antara Jung Corps dan Kim Company.

"Biarkan saja, lagi pula Changmin juga senang bersama Yunho," jawab Jaejoong.

"Apa hyung yakin dengan keputusan hyung dengan mendekatkan Changmin dengan ayahnya?"

"Entahlahj, aku tidak tahu," Jaejoong memijit pelipisnya.

"Apa hyung masih mencintainya?" tanya Junsu.

"Yang aku dengan dia sudah bercerai dengan mantan istrinya,"

"Aku tahu itu, dia sudah mengatakannya padaku."

"Aku hanya ingin hyung tidak lagi terpuruk seperti dulu. Jika dia memang ingin kembali, semua keputusan ada ditanganmu hyung." Junsu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ne, aku tahu. Semoga cara ini berhasil JUnsu-ya," Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Junsu pun meninggalkannya sendiri di ruangannya.

"Yunnie," gumam Jajeoong.

TOK

TOK

TOk

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk dari luar. Jaejoong yang baru saja memejamkan matanya kini membuka kembali kedua matanya.

"Mauk," titah Jaejoong. Dan seorang yeoja masuk dan memberi hormat padanya

"Maaf sanjangnim, tuan Jung ingin bertemu," ucapnya sopan.

"Ne, suruh dia masuk," setelahnya sang yeoja yang tak lain adalah sekertaris Jajeoong itu keluar Tak berapa lama Yunho pun masuk dengan menggendong Changmin di punggungnya. Sepertinya anak itu kelelaha.

"Kenapa dengan Changmin?" tanya Jajeoong heran.

"Sepertinya dia kekenyangan setelah kuajak makan siang," jawab Yunho. Jajeoong memicingkan kedua matanya.

"Sepertinya kalian senang sekali hari ini. Memangnya apa yang kalian lakukan tadi?" tanya Jajeoong penasaran.

"Hanya menenmani Changmin dan Kyuhyun jalan-jalan. Sepertinya Changmin sangat hyperaktif." Yunho memijit bahunya yang digunakannya untuk menggendong Changmin.

"Apa meras lebih baik?" Yunho merasakan pijitan di bahunya.

"Ne, lebih baik," angguk Yunho. Dipejamkan kedua matanya merasakan pijitan Jajeoong.

"Boo, kenapa Changmin memanggilmu umma? Bukankah seharusnya dia memanggilmu appa?" Yunho membuka pembicaraan yang sejak satu minggu ini ada dipikirannya. Dapat dirasakannya pijitan di bahunya terhenti. Dan keheningan terjadi diantara mereka.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu siapa Changmin sebenarnya?" Yunho mengannguk.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan saat bertemu dengan Changmin pertama kali yun?" tanya Jaejoong balik.

'Aku merasa ada kesamaan antar diriku dan Changmin saat pertama kali melihat Changmin saat Yoochun mengajakku menjemputnya di sekolah karena kau tidak bisa menjemputnya waktu ini," Jaejoong hanya menggangguk.

"Terus,"

"Aku serasa melihat diriku waktu kecil saat melihat Changmin,"

"Apa kau bisa mengambil kesimpulannya?" Jaejoong masih dengan teka-tekinya. Terlihat Yunho tengah berpikir keras, namun tiba-tiba saja kedua mata musahnya membulat sempurna.

"Jae!" pekik Yunho.

"Apa?" Jajeoong pura-pura tidak mengerti. Diusapnya kepala Changmin yang tertidur di sofa. Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya saat melihat wajah tidur sang putra.

Grep

Tiba-tiba saja Yunho memeluknya dari belakang, disandarkannya kepalanya di bahu Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari dulu Boo," Yunho ikut memperhatikan wajah tidur Changmin.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan padamu?" ucap Jaejoong datar.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan keberadaannya Jae, apa aku tidak berhak tahu tentang dia?" Yunho membalik tubuh Jaejoong untuk menghadapnya. Kedua doe eye saling betatapan dengan mata musang Yunho.

"Apa jika aku mengatakannya kau akan kembali padaku? Apa kau akan disampingku waktu itu? Aku rasa tidak," Yunho diam, lebih baik dia mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan Jaejoong saat ini.

"Apa kau tahu, saat itu menunggumu untuk mengatakannya Yun. Tapi kau malah mengatakan berpisah. Lalu apa yang harus aku katakan saat itu hah. Kau bahkan tidak mendengarkan perkataanku." setitik cairan bening mulai menetes di pipi putih Jaejoong.

"Jae," Yunho tertegun melihatnya, tapi dia merasa jaejoong masih akan mengatakan sesuatu lagi padanya. Dan dirinya memilih untuk tetap diam mendengarkan.

"Apa kau tahu rasanya saat orang yang kau cintai meninggalkanmu begitu saja bahkan dalam kondisi hamil. Apa kau tahu, aku harus meyakinkan keluargaku agar mereka mau menerimaku kembali. Kau bahkan tidak tehu rasanya saat aku melahirkannya Yun."air mata Jaejoong semakin deras mengalir.

"Maafkan aku Boo, maafkan aku yang bodoh ini." Yunho menghapus air mata Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya. Ditariknya tubuh Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya guna menenangkan sang kekasih.

"Kau jahat Yun, kau jahat. Kenapa kau tega berbohong padaku." Jaejoong memukul dada Yunho melampiaskan emosinya saat ini.

"Ne, aku jahat Boo, aku jahat." Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya.

30 menit kemudian

Disinilah mereka sekarang, disebuah cafe bersama Changmin yang tengah melahap semangkuk ice cream. Changmin sebelumnya yang masih tidur terbangun karena suara isakan Jaejoong. Sedikit terkejut saat sang umma menangis dipelukan Yunho-sang hyung-.

"Minnie sudah puas makan ice creamya?" tanya Jaejoong sembari membersihkan mulut sang anak yang belepotan ice cream. Yunho yang melihatnya tak pernah melepas senyuman di bibirnya.

"Umma!" Changmin merasa terganggu dengan tangan Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah Boo, biarkan Minnie menghabiskan ice creamnya dulu," ucap Yunho. Jajeoong menekuk wajahnya mendengarnya. sedangkan Yunho hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

"Min cenang cekali hali ini," celetuk Changmin.

"Eum, memangnya di sekolah ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," Changmin menggeleng.

"Lalu?" Yunho ikut penasaran, pasalnya saat menjemput Changmin tadi di sekolah tidak ada kegiatan apa-apa.

"Min cenang kalena Min cekalang punya appa, hihihihi," taw changmin.

"Apa Changmin sangat senang punya appa?" tanya Yunho. sepertinya dirinya mengerti perasaan Changmin saat ini.

"Eum, habisnya cetiap pulang cekolah Min cuma dijemput umma, Su-ie hyung cama halmoni." Changmin menundukkan kepalanya. Yunho tertegun mendengarnya.

"Tapi mulai celakang tidak umma, Su-ie hyung, dan halmoni caja yang bisa menjemput Min. Tapi ada appa yang akan menjemput Min di cekolah." terlihat Changmin tersenyum sepenuh hati. Sementara Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya diam terpaku melihatnya. Memang tadi mereka sudah mengatakan pada Changmin siapa Yunho yang sebenarnya.

"Apa Minnie senang sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Eum Min cenang cekali," angguk Changmin.

"Kalau begitu, appa akan mengantar dan menjemput Minnie setiap hari." ujar Yunho.

Yeaay," teriak Changmin kegirangan. Sepertinya sekarang impiannya terkabul. Seorang appa yang dicarinya kini hadir dihadapannya sekarang.

Setelah membayar makanan Yunho, Jajeoong, dan Changmin keluar dari cafe tersebut. Mereka saling bercanda dengan Jajeoong yang tengah menggendong Changmin ala koala.

drrrt, Drrrt,

Terdengar dering ponsel milik Yunho.

"Kalian tunggu di mobil dulu," yang dijawab anggukkan oleh Changmin. Jajeoong berjalan untuk menyeberang karena mobil Yunho terparkir di seberang jalan. Sementara itu Yunho tengah mengangkap teleponnya. Ditengah jalan tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil melaju dengan kencangnya kearah Jaejoong dan Changmin. Mereka bahkan tidak menyadari mobil tersebut karena Changmin yang tengah menggodanya. Tiba-tiba saja-

BRAKKKKK

Yunho membeku di pinggir jalan saat melihat dua orang yang sangat disayanginya tergeletak tak berdaya ditengah jalan karena hantaman dari sebuah mobil itu sudah melarikan diri dari tempat kejadian.

"BOOOOOO!" entah kekuatan dari mana Yunho menghampiri tubuh Jaejoong dan Changmin yang berlumuran darah. Bahkan Changmin tak kalah parahnya, tubuhnya sedikit terpental ke pinggir jalan.

"Boo, bangun!" Yunho menyangga kepala Jajeoong yang sudah berlumuran darah. Bahkan kemeja yang digunakan Jaejoong sudah berubah warna.

"CEPAT PANGGILAN AMBULANCE BODOH!" teriak Yunho pada orang-orang yang mengerubunginya. Ekor matanya melihat Changmin tergeletak tak berdaya tak jauh darinya.

"Minnieee!" air mata mulai mengalir di wajahnya saat ini. Pikirannya kacau saat ini, tidak lagi. Tidak lagi dirinya harus kehilangan mereka untuk kedua kalinya.

Dan disilah Yunho sekarang, di depan UGD Seoul Hospital, menunggu. Pakaiannya sudah berantakan karena noda darah yang menempel di kemejanya. Raut wajah frustasi sngat kentara di wajahnya. Tak berapa lama terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat.

"Yunho-ah, bagaimana keadaan Jajeoong dang Changmin?" tanya Mrs. Kim yang terlihat panik. Yunho hanya menggeleng.

"Hyung, sebearnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Junsu.

"Aku tidak tahu Junsu-ya, tiba-tiba saja mobil itu sudah menabrak mereka." Yunho terlihat sangat kacau.

"Joongie-ah, Minnie-ah," Mrs. Kim menatap nanar pintu UGD tersebut.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**ONLY YOU I LOVE/YUNJAE/FF/CH 8**

Yunho, Junsu, Yoochun, dan Mrs. kim masih menunggu di luar UGD tempat Jaejoong dan Changmin ditangani. Mereka masih diam tanpa suara, menunggu pintu di hadapan mereka terbuka. Terlihat wajah Mrs. Kim sudah pucat menunggu kabar tentang Jaejoong dan Changmin. Tiba-tiba terdengar langhkah kaki mendekati mereka.

"Ahjumma, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya seorang namja yang diketahui bernama Kibum.

"Bummie-ah, ahjumma tidak tahu. Tadi Yunho menghubungi ahjumma kalau Joongie dan Minnie kecelakaan," jawab Mrs. Kim. Air matanya turut mengalir di wajah cantinya saat ini.

"Apa ini berhubungan dengan kecelakaannya satu tahun yang lalu?" gumam Kibum.

"Apa maksudnya kecelakaan satu tahun yang lalu? Apa Jaejoong pernah kecelakaan sebelumnya?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Nugu?" tanya Kibum.

"Dia Yunho rekan bisnis Jaejoong," Mrs. Kim mengenalkan Yunho.

"Yunho, Jung Yunho," Kibum mengerutkan kening saat nama Yunho disebut. Dirinya merasa pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Apa-" perkataan Kibum terputus saat pintu UGD terbuka, dan kelurlah seorang dokter. Wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Wonnie, bagaimana?" Mrs. Kim menghampiri sang dokter yang tak lain adalah Siwon. Terlihat Siwon membuka maskernya. Peluh mengalir di keningnya.

"Kondisi Jajeoong masih kritis, tapi kami berhasil menyelamatkannya. Tapi kondisi Changmin parah. Dia kekurangan darah."

"Ambil darahku Wonnie," Mrs. Kim memotong perkataan Siwon.

"Itu tidak mungkin ahjumma, golongan darah Changmin tidak sama dengan keluarga Kim. Tapi golongan darahnya sama dengan ayah kandung Changmin," Siwon melirik Yunho sekilas. Semuanya terdiam mendengarnya. Bahkan Junsu yang tahu siapa ayah kandung Changmin pun diam.

"Ambil darahku Siwon-ah,' Yunho angkat bicara.

"Yu-yunho," Mrs. Kim semakin terkejut mendengarnya. Di otaknya muncul pertanyaan untuk Yunho.

Saat ini anggota keluarga Kim tengah berada di ruang rawat Jaejoong dan Changmin. Mereka sengaja menyatukan kamar Jaejoong dan Changmin untuk mempermuhan pengawasan. Saat ini Mrs. Kim tengah duduk di kursi di samping sang putra. Terlihat kepala sasng putra sulungnya dibalut perban guna menutupi lukanya. Selang oksigen yang menempel di hidung mancungnya. Tak lupa suara kardiografh menemaninya. Air mata tak henti mengalir di pipi tirusnya. Rasa takut mendominasi dirinya saat ini. Takut akan kehilangan.

CELKEK

Yunho perlahan memasuki kamar tersebut, tatapannya sendu saat melihat dua orang yang sangat berarti baginya tengah terbaring tak berdaya dihadapannya.

"Ahjumma," panggil Yunho lirih. Tak ada sahutan dari Mrs. Kim saat dirinya memanggil

"Mianhae," hanya itu yang bisa dikatakannya saat ini. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk berucap, penjelasan apa yang harus dikatakannya saat ini. Bahkan kondisinya juga sangat tidak tepat. Dengan perlahan dihampirinya wanita yang sudah melahirkan belahan jiwanya itu. Berdiri disampingnya.

"Dia sudah banyak menderita Yun, dia bahkan merelakan masa depannya saat itu hanya untuk melahirkan Changmin. Dia bahkan menutup diri pada dunia luar." Yunho diam mendengar penjelasan Mrs. Kim.

"Dia percaya jika suatu saat dia akan bertemu kembali dengan orang yang sangat dicintainya. Bahkan dirinya menolak semua namja yang menyatakan perasaan padanya." Mrs. Kim menghela napas sejenak. Yunho masih diam mendengarkan. Tatapannya lurus ke ranjang yang ditempati Jaejoong.

"Satu tahun yang lalu kejadian ini pernah terjadi saat Jaejoong masih di Jepang. Dia mengalami koma saat itu. Saat itu kami pikir mungkin itu ulah dari rekan bisnis kami yang tidak suka dengan cara kerja Jaejoong. Tapi ternyata hal itu tidak benar. Yang kami tahu, pelakunya seorang yeoja." Yunho mengernyitkan dahi. Sedikit penasaran siapa pelaku yang menabrak Jaejoong.

"Mianhae, seharusnya aku mempertahankan Jaejoong waktu itu. Seharusnya aku bisa melindunginya bukan mencampakkannya. Aku tahu aku bersalah ahjumma. Tapi aku berjanji akan selalu melindungi putra dan cucu anda mulai sekarang." Ucap Yunho mantap. Mrs. Kim tersenyum melihatnya.

"Aku tahu Yunho-ah, hanya satu pemintaanku. Jangan sakiti putraku untuk kedua kalinya."

**Flashback**

"_Junsu, jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Mrs. Kim menatap sang putra bungsu. Junsu hanya bisa menghela napas. Dipejamkan sejenak kedua matanya, mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. Tapi, hanya dirinya yang bisa menjelaskan semua saat ini._

"_Yunho hyung adalah appa kandung Changmin." Junsu diam sejenak melihat reaksi sang umma. Tapi yang didapatnya hanya kediaman dari sang umma._

"_Lima tahun lalu Yunho hyung terpaksa meninggalkan Jae hyung tanpa mengetahui kalau Jae hyung sedang hamil anak mereka. Dia melakukan ini karena ancaman keluarganya saat itu."_

"_Jadi keluarga Yunho tidak menyetujui hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong," Mrs. Kim menyimpulkan._

"_Ne, dan saat itu keluarganya sudah menjodohkan Yunho hyung dengan yeoja anak rekan bisnis mereka. Dan yeoja itu melakukan berbagai macam cara untuk memisahkan Yunho hyung dan Jae hyung. Bahkan mereka mengancam akan membunuh hyung jika Yunho hyung tidak meninggalkan Jae hyung. Jadi Yunho hyung terpaksa meninggalkan Jae hyung." Junsu mengakhiri penjelasannya._

**Flashback end**

Ahra terlihat tengah berada di sebuah club malam, sepertinya dirinya tengah menunggu seseorang. Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius, entah apa yang tengah direncanakannya saat ini.

"Maaf saya terlambat," seorang pria menghampiri Ahra.

"Bagaimana?" Ahra lansung to the point.

"Semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana, saat ini kondisi keduanya kritis. Anda hanya tinggal menunggu beritanya sebentar lagi." Jawabnya.

"Bagus, ini imbalan untukmu. Kuharap kita tidak pernah bertemu kembali." Ahra memberikan sebuah amplop pada pria tersebut. Pria tersebut kemudian pergi meninggalkan Ahra.

"Kim Jaejoong, akan kupastikan kau lenyap dari dunia ini," Ahra menampilkan smirk.

Yunho masih setia menemani Jaejoong dan Changmin di rumah sakit, bahkan dirinya tak menyadari kalau pakaiannya masih pakaian yang dipakainya saat bersama Jaejoong. Bahkan noda darah yang ada dipakaiannya sudah mengering.

"Yun, sebaiknya kau pulang. Gantilah pakaianmu dulu." Ucap Mrs. Kim.

"Aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang dilihat Jaejoong saat dia sadar ahjumma," tolak Yunho.

"Tapi setidaknya bersihkan tubuhmu dulu, setelah itu kau bisa kembali kemari. Jangan khawatir, beberapa bodyguard akan berjaga di sini. Ahjumma akan menjaga Jaejoong, kau jangan khawatir." Bujuk Mrs. Kim.

"Baiklah ahjumma, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Yunho tidak bisa membatah lagi. Dirinya beranjak dari duduknya, ditatapnya wajah pucat Jaejoong yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Aku pulang dulu Boo, nanti aku akan kembali secepatnya." Dikecupnya kening Jaejoong.

"Ahjumma, aku pulang dulu," pamit Yunho.

"Ne, hati-hatilah dijalan Yun," angguk Mrs. Kim. Setelahnya Yunho pun meninggalkan kamar rawat Jaejoong dan Changmin. Diluar terlihat beberapa pria berjas hitam yang diketahuinya sebagai bodyguard keluarga Kim.

Mrs. Kim duduk di kursi disamping ranjang Jaejoong, diusapnya wajah sang putra.

"Kau pasti sangat mencintainya ne Joongie," Mrs. Kim berusaha mengajak bicara dengan sang putra.

"Cepatlah bangun, kau tidak ingin kehilangan dia lagi bukan? Changmin pasti senang sekali saat bertemu dengan appanya ne," Mrs. Kim masih terus bermonolog sendiri.

Yunho memasuki kediaman Jung dengan lunglai. Rasanya dirinya tidak rela meninggalkan Jaejoong dalam kondisinya saat ini. Tubuhnya sudah cukup lelah untuk hari ini.

"Yunho, omona apa yang terjadi Yun?" tampak terkejut saat melihat pakaian Yunho ada noda darah. Berbagai macam pikiran muncul dikepala sang nyonya besar Jung.

"Aku tidak apa-apa umma." Yunho menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Kau sudah pulang Yun?" langkah Yunho terhenti saat mendengar suara yang sudah lama tidak didengarnya. Yunho terus melangkah menaiki tangga menghiraukan panggilan tersebut. Rasanya emosinya saat ini ingin meledak.

"Yeobo," panggil Mrs. Jung.

"Mungkin dia belum bisa memaafkan kesalahanku," orang itu tak lain adalah Mr. Jung hanya bisa menunduk lesu. Dirinya tahu penyebab utama putranya sepeti ini adalah dirinya. Seandainya dirinya waktu itu tidak menuruti keluarga Go untuk menikahkan Yunho dengan Ahra, mungkin Yunho tidak akan membencinya seperti ini.

"Bersabarlah yeobo, suatu saat Yunho pasti akan memaafkanmu," Mrs. Jung mencoba untuk menguatkan sang suami. Mungkin adalah hukuman yang diberikan Tuhan pada mereka karena terlalu memaksakan keinginan mereka untuk memperluas perusahaan mereka.

Yunho segera memasuki kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya, rasanya badannya sangat lengket saat ini. Rasa lelah menderanya saat ini. Dilucutinya semua pakaian yang menempel ditubuhnya. Setelahnya dirinya memilih untuk berendam dengan air panas guna melemaskan otot-ototnya. Dipejamkan kedua matanya guna mencari ketenangan. Masih jelas diingatannya perkataan Siwon saat di rumah sakit tentang Jaejoong.

"_Kondisi Jaejoongkritis,benturan yang dialaminya kali ini cukup keras. Sehingga membuat sistem syarafnya sedikit teganggu,"_

"_Maksudmu, Jaejoong pernah mengalami kecelakaan sebelumnya?" tanya Yunho tidak mengeti._

"_Ne, satu tahun yang lalu saat dia masih tinggal di Jepang. Kecelakaan itu mengakibatnya Jaejoong koma hampir satu tahun. Kami memutuskan untuk membawa Jaejoong pulang ke Korea demi kesembuhannya. Tapi begitu dia sadar, dirinya menangis ketakutan. Entah itu karena apa kami tidak tahu." Yunho diam mendengar penjelasan Siwon._

"_Aku tahu hubunganmu dengan Jajeoong sejak lima tahun yang lalu." Yunho mendongak._

"_Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumya?" tanya Yunho._

"_Kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya, tapi aku sering memperhatikan kalian. Aku dan Kibum mendapat tugas dari Kim ahjumma untuk mengawasi Jaejoong dan Junsu selama di Korea. Dan satu lagi yang harus aku beritahu padamu."_

"_Apa itu?" tanya Yunho penasaran._

"_pelaku tabrak lari Jaejoong adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang menabrak Jaejoong di Jepang. Tapi kami masih mengumpulkan bukti untuk membuatnya mengakui saat ini lebih baik kita fopkus untuk kesembuhan Jaejoong dan Changmin." Ucap Siwon._

"Kau mau kemana Yun?" tanya Mrs. Jung saat melihat Yunho menuruni tangga. Diliriknya Ahra yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu.

"Aku ada urusan, mungkin beberapa hari ini aklu tidak pulang." Jawab yunho acuh.

"Oppa!" panggil Ahra. Yunho tak menghiraukan, dirinya terus melenggang menuju pintu depan. Tak berapa lama terdengar deru suara mobil yang menandakan kalau Yunho sudah pergi.

"Umma, apa tidak bisa umma membujuk Yunho oppa untuk kembali padaku," pinta Ahra. Mrs. Jung hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Ini adalah kehidupannya Ahra-ya. Sudah cukup kami mencampuri kehidupannya dulu. Biarkan dia menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Dan sudah waktunya untuk dirimu melepas Yunho." Ucap Mrs. Jung.

"aku tidak bisa umma, aku sangat mencintainya." Ahra mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Tapi kau terlihat seperti terobsesi oleh Yunho. Jangan samakan cinta dengan obsesi Ahra-ya. Karena akan banyak orang yang akan terluka. Bahkan kemungkinan Yunho akan sangat tersakiti oleh hal ini." Bujuk Mrs. Jung.

Yunho berjalan cepat menuju kamar Jaejoong, entah mengapa dirinya tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari Jaejoong. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat anggota keluarga Kim ada di depan kamar Jaejoong.

"Ahjumma apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yunho. Pikiran negatif memenuhi kepalanya saat ini.

"Beberapa menit yang lalu Jajeoong sadar, dokter sedang memeriksanya saat ini." Jawab Mrs. Kim. Yunho merasa lega saat mendengar Jaejoong sudah sadar. Tak berapa lama Siwon dan beberapa perawat keluar dari kamar Jaejoong.

"Wonnie bagaimana?" tanya Mrs. Kim.

"Kondisinya sudah cuup stabil, hanya perlu melakukan pemeriksaan ringan saja." Jawab Siwon. Yunho, Mrs. Kim dan lainnya bisa bernapas lega setelah mendengar jawaban Siwon. Setelah diperbolehkan melihat Jaejoong mereka langsung memasuki kamar Jaejoong. Terlihat Changmin yang masih belum menandakan sadar. Dapat mereka lihat Jaejoong tengah menatap Changmin yang masih senang memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Boo," Yunho mendekati ranjang Jaejoong. Jaejoong menoleh perlahan karena merasakan sakit di kepalanya.

"Yun, Minnie," lirih Jaejoong.

"Minnie akan baik-baik saja. Dia akan segera bangun," ucap Yunho.

"Joongie, apa yang kau rasakan chagi?" tanya Mrs. Kim. Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepala

"BRAKK"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka, sontak membuat mereka yang berada di kamar tersebut langsung menengok sang pelaku yang membuka pintu dengan kerasnya.

"Ups, sumimasen aku tidak sengaja," sang pelaku seolah tidak menyadari apa yang telah diperbuatnya. Semua mata menatap jengah padanya kecuali Yunho yang sedikit penasaran dengan orang yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"apa kau tidak bisa membuka pintu dengan halus Aya-chan?" kesal Mrs. Kim.

"Hehehehe, gomene," ucapnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Aigoo, kau bisa membuatku kena serangan jantung mendadak Aya-chan," Mrs. Kim memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pusing.

"Ni-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Aya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tajam dari Yunho. Jaejoong hanya menggeleng. Rasa sakit masih mendera tubuhnya saat ini. Yunho masih terus menatap Aya tajam.

"Hyung, kau tidak perlu menatapnya seperti itu. Dia ini Ayako, sepupuku dari Jepang," celetuk Junsu saat melihat tatapan tajam Yunho. Seketika semua orang menatap Yunho. Sementata Ayako, tengah menatap Yunho polos.

"Eoh, kenapa aku disangkut pautkan?" ucap Ayako polos. Nona muda ini sepertinya memang memiliki sifat cuek.

"Ni-chan, dia pasti orang itu eoh," bisik Ayako. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Ayako.

"Dia tampan juga ternyata," Ayako menopang dagu seakan-akan berpikir.

"Pasti dia yang menurunkan sifat evil pada Minnie," Ayakao masih bermonolog sendiri menghiraukan pandangan jengah dari semua orang. Mrs. Kim dan yang lain sudah terbiasa dengan Ayako, tapi berbeda dengan Yunho yang bingung dengan tingkah yeoja yang tiba-tiba saja datang dengan cara yang aneh.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

ONLY YOU I LOVE/YUNJAE/FF/CH 9

CAST:

YUNHO

JAEJOONG

CHANGMIN

OTHERS

HAPPY READING

"Ada apa kau kemari Ayako?" tanya Kibum to the point. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di kantin rumah sakit. Begitu Jajeoong tertidur Kibum dan Junsu segera menyeret sepupunya itu keluar kamar rawat Jaejoong. Kibum tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang menbuat Ayako datang ke Seoul.

"Ini," Ayako menyerahkan sebuah amplop. Kibum mengernyitkan dahi.

"Apa ini?" diambilnya amplop tersebut dan membukanya. Matanya membulat saat tahu isi dari amplop tersebut.

"Mao berhasil meretas data-data berkaitan tentang kecelakaan yang dialami Jaejoong nii-chan." Kibum hanya mengangguk. Sepetinya saudara kembar Ayako itu tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Lalu," Kibum meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Itu adalah beberapa foto dan video di jalan dimana nii-chan kecelakaan. Mao sudah menyelidiki identitas wanita tersebut. Dia warganegara Korena. Dan lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah pria yang kini tengah bersama nii-chan saat ini adalah mantan suaminya."

"Apa!" Kibum dan Junsu sedikti berteriak.

"Bisa tidak kalian diam, ini rumah sakit bukan lapangan. Stupid," omel Ayako. Disilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Jadi kenungkinan yeoja ini adalah pelaaku dari dua kecelakaan yang dialami Jae hyung," simpul Junsu.

"Kemungkinan besar iya. Dan mungkin ada hubungannya dengan perceraiannya dengan Jung Yunho." Kibum mencoba menggabungkan teka-teki tesebut.

"Apa maksud kalian," sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka. Mereksa sonatak langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat Yunho kini tengah berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Jadi ini semua ada hubungannya dengan Go Ahra. Benar bukan," Yunho masih berdiri di samping meja mereka.

"Hyung, kami hanya menyimpulkan, jika ini memang ada hubungannya dengan wanita ini kita bisa langsung menangkapnya. Tapi kita masih harus mencari bukti yang bisa mengarah padanya." Terang Junsu.

"Kita juga belum bisa membuktikan jika kecelakaan kali ini ada hubungannya dengan wamita ini. Kita masih mencari bukti-bukti yang bisa memberatkan," tambah Kibum.

"Bukankah jalanan di kota Seoul memiliki kamera cctv," sepertinya ucapan Ayako memberikan petunjuk untuk mereka.

"Aya-chan, apa bisa kau suruh Mao datang kemari?" tanya Junsu.

"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah memaksanya untuk ikut kemari," somong Ayako.

"Jinjja, bukankah Mao tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari kekasihnya itu," bingung Junsu.

"Tenang saja, Dai-kun saat ini sedang ada di Thailand. Jadi aku mengajaknya sekalian," sekali lagi Ayako menyombongkan diri. Yunho hanya mendengar saja tidak ingin ikut campur. Lagi pula sudah bagus ada yang membantu menyelidiki kasus kecelakaan Jaejoong saja sudah keberuntungan untuknya. Lagi pula dirinya lebih memilih fokus untuk kesembuhan Jaejoong dan Changmin yang sampai saat ini masih belum sadarkan diri. Ternyata keluarga yang dimiliki Jajeoong sangat menyayanginya. Rasa bersalah kembali menyelubungi hatinya. Jika dulu dia tidak meninggalkan Jajeoong, mungkin tidak akan begini akhirnya. Jika dia dulu memilih Jajeoong mungkin dia akan bahagia bersama Jaejaoong dan Changmin tentunya.

Ahra kini berdiri di balkon kamarnya, pikirannya kembali saat dimana dirinya melihat Jaejoong di Jepang untuk pertama kalinya. Hingga dirinya berpikir untuk menyingkirkan Jaejoong saat itu juga. Sampai kecelakaan itu terjadi, sebenarnya dirinya tidak sengaja. Tapi saat itu dirinya merasakan kebencian pada Jaejoong karena Yunho lebih memilih Jaejoong yang notabene seorang namja sama seperti Yunho. Hingga tanpa sadar dirinya mengijak pedal gas dan membuat mobil yang dikemudikannya melaju dengan kecapatan tinggi dan mengarah pada Jaejoong yang saat itu tengah akan menyeberang. Setelahnya dirinya memutskan untuk kabur dari tempat kejadian.

"Kim Jajeoong, kau memanmg namja tidak tahu diri. Gara-gara kau Yunho oppa tidak melihatku sama sekali. Gara-gara kau Yunho oppa menceraikanku. Dan gara-gara kau dia tidak pernah menganggapku seorang istri. Bahkan dia tidak pernah menyentuhku sama sekali," geram Ahra. Diremasnya gelas yang ada digenggamannya saat ini.

"KIM JAEJOONG BRENGSEK!" teriak Ahra. Emosinya sepertinya tidak bisa dikontrol kali ini. Sepertinya obsesinya untuk mendapatkan Yunho sudah membuatnya melakukan berbagai cara untuk bisa membuat Yunho menjadi miliknya. Entah itu cara kotor sekali pun.

Sebuah mobil berwarna merah kini berhenti di area parkir rumah sakit. Diperhatikannya sekitar apakah masih ada orang-orang yang masih berlalu lalang di area tersebut. Bahkan waktu menunjukan kalau sudah tengah sehingga dipastikan tidak ada orang yang akan berlalu lalang disana. Setelah dipastikan suasana sepi, Ahra pemilik mobil tersebut kini keluar dari mobilnya dengan hati-hati. Gerak-geriknya terlihat mecurigakan. Kini dirinya tengah menunggu lift yang ada dihadapannya terbuka. Penampilannya terlalu mencolok untuk menjenguk orang sakit, dan waktunya juga tidak tepat. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukannya saat ini.

Setelah sampai di lantai yang dia tuju, langkahnya terlihat pelan seperti mengendap-endap. Suasana rumah sakit saat ini memang sudah sepi, hanya ada perawat yang berjaga saja. Diperhatikan setipa kamar yang dia lewati, entah apa yang sedang dicarinya di rumah sakit ini. Tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sedang direncanakannya.

Akhirnya Ahra sampai ditempat yang dituju, tapi sayangnya ada beberapa orang yang berjaga di depan kamar tersebut. Beruntungnya tidak ada yang melihatnya saat ini. Dengan perlahan diputarnya kenop pintu tersebut. Seringai muncul di bibir Ahra. Sepertinya dirinya kali ini sangat beruntung. Didekatnya sosok yang tengah tertidur di hadapannya saat ini.

"Kim Jaejoong, kali ini kau tidak akan lolos lagi. Jika aku tidak bisa memiliki Yunho oppa, maka kau pun juga tidak akan pernah memdapatkannya sama sekali," Ahra segera mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan entah beisi apa. Disuntikannya pada selang infus Jaejoong, Ahra masih menunggu efek dari cairan yang baru saja disuntikannya itu. Terlihat Jaejoong mulai mengalami kejang dan mulutnya mulai mengeluarkan busa.

"Selamat tinggal Kim Jaejoong," setelahnya Ahra melenggang pergi meninggalkan kamar Jaejoong.

CEKLEK

Junsu memasuki kamar rawat Jaejoong, tapi dirinya langsung dikejutkan oleh Jaejoong yang sudah mengalami kejang dan mulutnya berbusa.

"HYUNG!" dengan segera dipencetnya tombol emergency yang ada didekat ranjang Jaejoong.. tak berapa lama dokter dan perawat datang. Mereka tekejut dengan kondisi Jaejoong yang kejang-kejang. Mereka dengan segera menangani Jaejoong. Junsu yang terlihat panik segera menghubungi Yunho.

"Yu-Yunho hyung, Jae hyung-" Junsu sedikit tergagap

"Jae hyung, kejang hyung," setelahnya pembicaraan pun terputus karena sepertinya Yunho langsung memutus hubungan teleponnya. Junsu hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sehingga Jaejoong seperti itu.

"Junsu." Tak berapa lama Yunho pun sampai. Napasnya terlihat terengah-engah.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanya Yunho.

"Aku tidak tahu hyung. Aku hanya keluar sebentar untuk membeli minuman, tapi saat aku kembali Jae hyung sudah kejang-kejang hyung," adu Junsu.

CEKLEK

Dokter dan perawat akhirnya keluar dari kamar Jaejoong. Yunho segera menghampiri sang dokter.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho. Sang dokter sedikit menarik napas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

"Sebenarnya dokter Choilah yang seharusnya menangani tuan Kim. Tapi berhubung beliau tidak ada ditempat jadi saya yang mengambil alih." Sang dokter bername tag Jin Yhan itu menjeda perkataannya membuat Yunho dan Junsu semakin takut.

"Kondisi tuan Kim saat ini sangat kritis,hal ini dikarenakan adanya zat yang seharusnya tidak ada pada tubuhnya saat ini. Saat ini kami hanya bisa menunggu tuan Kim kembali sadar." Tutur dokter Jin.

"Maksud dokter?" Yunho tidak mengerti.

"Tuan Kim kami nyatakan dalam keadaan koma," seperti disambar petir dunia Yunho serasa runtuh mendengarnya.

"Kami akan memeriksa darah tuan Kim untuk memeriksa kandungan zat yang ada dalam tubuhnya, kami permisi," dokter Jin dan para perawat segera meinggalkan Yunho dan Junsu yang masih terdiam mendengar penjelasan sang dokter.

"Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi lagi tidak boleh," Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ingatannya tentang kecelakaan Jaejoong dulu kini kembali berputar di kepalanya. Kini Junsu hanya bisa jatuh terduduk menangisi nasib sang kakak yang tidak pernah sekali pun merasakan kebahagiaan barang .

"Junsu-ya, bukankah dikamar Jaejoong memiliki kamera cctv?" tanya Yunho.

"Ne," Junsu tidak mengerti.

"Bukankah di kamar yang ditempati Jaejoong terpasang cctv. Kita bisa mengcek siapa yang masuk kedalam saat kau tidak ada," usul Yunho. Sepertinya kesadarannya masih bekerja saat ini. Tidak mungkin Jaejoong yang tadi siang sudah sadar tiba-tiba saja mengalami kejang-kejang saat ini. Jadi dia berpikir jika seseorang telah sengaja meracuninya. Yunho pun menyeret Junsu ke security dimana semua monitor cctv berada.

Sementara itu, mereka sepertinya melupakan sosok yang kini tengah mencoba untuk membuka kedua matanya.

"Umma, appa," panggilnya lirih.

TBC

Kayaknya makin gaje aja deh ceritanya, semoga saja reader masih berkenan untuk membaca ff ini. Please give me a review.

Terima kasih


	10. Chapter 10

ONLY YOU I LOVE

CAST:

KIM JAEJOONG

JUNG YUNHO

SIM CHANGMIN

OTHER

Yunho memperhatikan setiap detail rekaman cctv di kamar yang ditempati Jaejoong dari sebelum dan sesudah Junsu kembali. Kedua mata musangnya mengernyit saat melihat sesosok yeoja memasuki kamar rawat Jaejoong dari bentuk badannya Yunho sangat tahu siapa yeoja tersebut. Kedua tangannya mengepal menahan emosi saat dirinya melihat yeoja tersebut menyuntikan sesuatu pada infus Jaejoong. Yunho sedikit menggeram saat melihat Jaejoong divideo tersebut mulai kejang-kejang dan mulutnya mengeluarkan busa.

"Hyung, siapa yeoja itu?" Junsu sudah menangis saat melihat rekaman video tersebut.

"Ne, aku tahu betul siapa yeoja tidak tahu diri yang sudah membuat Jaejoong seperti ini." Geram Yunho.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang hyung?" tanya Junsu.

"Kita-"

"Tuan Jung anda lebih baik tahu hal ini," seorang perawat datang tiba-tiba memotong perkataan Yunho.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho.

"Sebaiknya anda ikut kami sekarang ke kamar Tuan Kim," sang perawat segera mengajak Yunho kembali ke kamar Jaejoong dang Changnmin. Di tengah jalan Yunho melihat beberapa perawat dan dokter terlihat keuar masuk ke dalam kamar Jaejoong. Seketika mata musang Yunho membulat. Dengan segera dirinya berlari menuju kamar tersebut diikuti Junsu di belakangnya. Begitu sampai kamar Jaejoong Yunho membulatkan kedua mata musang saat melihat dokter dan perawat mengerubungi tempat tidur Changmin.

"Changmin!," pekik Yunho. Segera dokter yang tengah memeriksa kondisi Changmin membalik badan dan memberikan ruang begitu melihat Yunho. Mata musangnya memperhatikan sosok kecil yang kini telah membuka kedua matanya.

"Minnie," panggil Yunho lembut. Dengan perlahan Changmin menoleh saat mendengar namanya disebut.

"Appa, cakit," adunya saat merasakan tubuhnya terasa sakit dang nyeri. Air mata terlihat masih mengalir di wajah mungil tersebut.

"Minnie jangan bergerak dulu ne. Nanti sakitnya bertambah," Yunho coba menenangkan sang putra. Terlihat kini gips yang dipasang di kaki kiri Changmin membuat Changmin tidak nyaman. Tangan kanannya pun tak lepas dari perban. Bahkan kepala Changmin pun juga ikut dililit perban karena benturan di kepala Changmin.

"Tuan Jung, sebaiknya biarkan putra anda istirahat. Keadaannya bisa dikatakan membaik, tapi kaki kirinya yang patah masih perlu terapi lebih lanjut." Jelas sang dokter.

"Ne, gamsahamnida dokter," Yunho sedikit membungkuk.

"Selanjutkan pasien akan ditangani oleh dokter Choi. Say permisi" tambahnya sebelum meniggalkan kamar Jaejoong dan Changmin.

"Appa, umma," Yunho bingung harus menjawab apa saat Changmin menanyakan sang umma yang kini tengah terbaring di samping Changmin dengan kondisi yang bisa dibilang memprihatinkan.

"Umma masih tidur Min, sebaiknya Minnie tidur eoh biar sakitnya hilang," bujuk Yunho. Changmin hanya mengangguk, mungkin karena efek dari obat bius yang tadi sempat disuntikan oleh dokter. Tak berapa lama Changmin punmenutup kedua matanya, kembali tertidur. Sedikit bernapas lega karena Changmin sudah tertidur, tapi pandangan Yunho kini jatuh pada Jaejoong yang masih memejamkan kedua mata bulatnya. Tatapannya sendu, seharusnya tidak seperti ini jadinya. Seharusnya Jaejoong sudah bisa membuka kedua matanya saat ini. Tapi kenapa yeoja yang sangat Yunho benci itu kembail merusaknya. Bahkan kini lebih parah lagi.

"Hyung, apa yang akan hyung lakukan?" tanya Junsu. Saat ini mereka masih berada di kamar Jaejoong dan Changmin.

"Sepertinya dia memang ingin bermain-main denganku. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkannya lepas begitu saja dari hukum akan kubuat dia merasakan dinginnya jeruji penjara secepatnya," Junsu sedikit bergidik mendengarnya.

"Kita gunakan rencana Ayako kemarin untuk memancingnya keluar. Mungkin keluargaku bisa membantu juga." Tambah Yunho.

"Maksud hyung?" Junsu tidak mengerti.

"Ummaku dan Ahra sering bertemu, bahkan tak jarang dia datang ke rumah untuk bertemu dengan ummaku."

"Jadi namanya Ahra," Junsu mengangguk.

"Lalu apa rencana hyung selanjutnya?"

"Kita lihat saja nanti," Yunho menarik sudut bibir, seringai terpamapng jelas diwajahnya saat ini.

Mrs. Kim tengah terburu-buru begitu mendapat telepon dari Junsu kalau Jaejoong mengalami percobaan pembunuhan. Dan saat mendengar Jaejoong mengalami koma, dengan segera menuju rumah sakit untuk memastikan keadaan putra sulungnya. Rasa takut kembali menyeruak, takut akan kehilangan sang putra untuk kesekian kalinya. Bahkan kata Junsu ini lebih parah dari kecelakaan Jaejoong sebelumnya.

"Su-ie" panggil Mrs. Kim saat melihat Junsu tengah berjalan di koridor rumah sakit.

"Umma," Junsu mengahampiri Mrs. Kim.

"Bagaimana dengan Changmin?"

"Changmin baru saja bangun, Yunho hyung tengah membujuknya untuk sarapan," jawab Junsu lesu.

"Apa ada petunjuk siapa pelakunya?"

"Ne, dia adalah mantan istri Yunho hyung. Namanya Go Ahra. Dan dia juga dalam dari penabrakan yang dialami Jae hyung kemarin dan tabrak lari di Jepang." Mrs. Kim membulatkan kedua mata yang diwariskannya pada Jaejoong.

"A-apa?" Mrs. Kim menutup mulutnya.

"Ne umma, saat ini kami sedang mengumpulkan bukti-bukti untuk melakukan penangkapan pada yeoja itu," jelas Junsu.

"Semakin cepat lebih baik, karena jika yeoja gila itu masih berkeliaran akan mengancam keselamatan hyungmu Su-ie," Mrs. Kim terlihat menahan amarahnya saat ini. Sepertinya dirinya tahu siapa yeoja yang dimaksud.

Ahra tengah berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Sebuah gelas berisi wine tengah digoyang-goyangnya. Senyum sinis tak pernah hilang dari bibirnya saat ini.

"Kim Jaejoong, akhirnya kau lenyap juga. Hahahahaha," tawa Ahra.

"Racun itu pasti sudah membawamu ke neraka saat ini. Dan dipastikan Yunho oppa hanya akan menjadi milikku seorang." Diminumnya wine yang ada di genggamannya saat ini. Minuman berwarna merah itu kini mengalir di korongkongannya. Membuatnya sedikit terbang ke awang-awang. Sepertinya efek alkohol dalam wine tersebut sudah mengambil alih kesadaran dirinya.

"Hahahaha, kau sudah mati Kim Jaejoong sekarang. Hahahaha," tawa Ahra menggelegar di penjuru kamar. Untungnya yeoja itu tinggal sendiri di rumah besar miliknya. Jadi tidak ada yang mendengar perkataannya barusan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yunho to the point saat Ayako dan Hamao saudara kembarnya datang.

"Kau terbur-buru sekali nii-chan," Ayako mendudukan diri di hadapan Yunho. Sedangkan Hamao duduk diantara mereka. Namja Jepang itu sepertinya pendiam dibandingkan saudara kembarnya.

"Ini," Hamao menyerahkan sebuah dvd, entah itu berisi apa, membuat Yunho tersenyum puas melihatnya.

"Kalian memang pintar," puji Yunho.

"Kalau begitu bisakah kita pergi, satu jam lagi aku harus naik pesawat ke Thailand," Hamao terlihat mengecek jam tangannya.

"Aish, bisa tidak kau tidak mengikutinya," gerutu Ayako. Yunho yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Apa mereka selalu seperti ini.

"Apa kalian selalu seperti ini?" tanya Yunho heran. Dirinya sempat bingung melihat tingkat kedua saudara kembar itu. Sementara itu Ayako hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Sementara Hamao hanya melirik sekilas.

"Sebaiknya kita lakukan secepatnya karena keselamatan Jaejoong nii-chan dipertaruhkan," ucap Hamao. Sepertinya ucapannya ada benarnya. Jika tidak secepatnya keadaan Jaejoong bisa lebih buruk lagi dari sekarang.

"Ne, kita lakukan besok." Putus Yunho. Mereka mengangguk mengerti.

"Yeoboseyo ahjumma, ada ada menghubungiku?" Ahra terlihat bicara di telepon.

"..."

"Jinjja?" Ahra terlihat berbinar. Entah apa yang didengarnya saat ini.

"..."

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana besok," putus Ahra. Senyum merekah di bibirnya saat ini. Entah apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh umma Yunho padanya besok. Sepertinya sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuatnya senang.

"Lebih baik aku menyiapkan untuk besok, Kira-kira apa yang akan dibicarakan Yunho oppa besok ya?" Ahra tengah menghayal. Senyumannya kembali merekah di bibirnya. Dan kita lihat saja kejutan apa yanga akan diberikan Yunho pada Ahra besok.

Pagi itu diputuskan untuk melakukan perawatan Jaejoong dan Changmin di rumah mengingat Siwon yang akan menangani Jaejoong dan Changmin. Mrs dan Mr. Kim kini tengah mengurus administrasi kepulangan mereka. Yunho dan Junsu tengah membereskan barang-barang Jaejoong dan Changmin. Meski pun harus menggunakan kursi roda, tapi Changmin sedikit senang karena akan segera pulang.

"Appa, kaki Min cakit," adu Changmin saat merasakan nyeri di kaki kirinya yang digips.

"Minnie jangan banyak begerak dulu ne, jika tidak kaki Minnie akan semakin sakit," Changmin hanya mengangguk mendengarnya. Bahkan untuk bergerak saja Changmin sedikit kesusahan karena tangannya yang dipeban.

"Semua sudah selesai hyung?" tanya Junsu yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kamar.

"Ne, tinggal menunggu petugas untuk medoronga Jaejoong ke ambulance," Yunho merapikan selimut Jaejoong. Junsu yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Kita berdoa saja agar Jaejoong hyung segera sadar," Junsu menepuk bahu Yunho. Lebih baik dia mengurus keponakannya lebih dulu saat ini. Biarlah urusan Jaejoong menjadi urusan Yunho.

"Minnie kajja kita pulang," Junsu mendorong kursi roda Changmin keluar.

"Hyung, sebaiknya kita segera pulang. Bukankah akan ada tamu yang akan datang," Junsu mengingatkan.

"Ne, aku tahu," Yunho menyeringai.

"Ayo Min, haraboji dan halmoni sudah menunggu," Junsu keluar kamar meninggalkan Yunho.

"Kau tenang saja Boo, dia akan merasakan yang lebih dari apa yang kau rasakan sekarang," diusapnya kening Jaejoong dengan sayang.

Kediaman Kim saat ini tengah mempersiapkan kedatangan Jajeoong. Kamar yang dulu digunakan untuk merawat Jajeoong kini akan digunakan lagi. Dan beruntungnya peralatan yang ada belum ada yang disingkirkan. Terlihat sebuah mobil memasuki perkarangan luas keluarga Kim tersebut. Sepertinya akan ada tamu yang akan datang ke rumah tersebut. Entah siapa yang akan datang tidak ada yang tahu. Setelah memastikan semuanya sudah siap, mereka tinggal menunggu kedatangan keluarga Kim.

Tak berapa lama sebuah ambulance memasuki gerbang menandakan bahwa sang tuan muda sudah datang. Beberapa maid sudah berdiri berjejer di depan pintu untuk menyambutnya. Setelah ambulance sampai di depan pintu utama, mereka segera membantu membantu mengeluarkan brangkar dimana Jaejoong terbaring. Setelahnya mereka membawanya ke kamar yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk Jaejoong. Di belakangnya ada Junsu yang mendorong kursi roda Changmin.

"Apa semua sudah siap?" tanya Yunho.

"Sudah tuan muda," jawab salah satu maid.

"Baiklah, apa mereka sudah datang?" Tanya Yunho sekali lagi.

"Mereka sudah menunggu anda di ruang tengah," tunjuk sang maid pada dua orang tamu yang tengah menunggu mereka. Yunho menyeringai melihat tamu yang sudah menunggunya.

Ahra mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, hari ini sepertinya akan menjadi hari istimewa menurutnya. Bibirnya terlihat menyenandungkan sebuah lagu untuk menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini.

"Yunho oppa," gumamnya. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

"Tapi kenapa yunho oppa mengajak bertemu di alamat ini ya?" Ahra sedikit bingung saat Yunho mengajak bertemu di sebuah alamat rumah yang tidak diketahuinya. Apa mungkin Yunho membeli rumah baru. Dan tak berapa lama Ahra pun sampai di sebuah rumah yang bisa dibilang cukup besa, bahkan lebih besar dari rumahnya sendiri.

Seorang maid menyambut kedatangannya, dan menuntun Ahra untuk mengikutinya menuju tempat yang akan didatanginya. Dengan langkah mantap Ahra mengikuti sang maid. Senyum masih tekembang di bibirnya. Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu berwarna putih.

"Silahkan, anda sudah ditunggu di dalam. Saya permisi," pamit sang maid. Ahra memandang pintu berwarna putih dihadapannya saat ini. Sedikit ragu tapi akhirnya Ahra membuka pintu dihadapannya itu.

CEKLEK

Perlahan Ahra memauki kamar tersebut. Diperhatikan sekelilingnya saat ini. Hanya ada berbagai macam boneka di kamar tersebut. Tapi smar-samar Ahra mendengar suara sebuah alat yang diketahuinya sebagai kardiograf. Ahra membalik tubuhnya perlahan. Menahan napasnya saat melihat siapa yang ada di kamar tersebut. Seketika napasnya tercekak saat melihat siapa yang kini ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Yu-Yunho o-oppa,"

TBC

Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi ya?/

Terima kasih yang udah kasih reviewnya, mianhae kalo masih ada typos.


	11. Chapter 11

**ONLY YOU I LOVE 11**

CAST:

KIM JAEJOONG

JUNG YUNHO

SIM CHANGMIN

OTHER

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ahra masih berdiri kaku di tempanya saat ini. Kedua matanya bergerak gelisah saat melihat sosok Yunho yang kini tengah duduk di samping ranjang. Dirinya semakin membulatkan kedua matanya saat tahu siapa yang kini tengah terbaring di ranjang tersebut. Kim Jaejoong. Ahra masing memperhatikan Yunho yang tengah mengusap tubuh tak berdaya di depannya. Bahkan Yunho sama sekali tak menatapnya sama sekali. Rasa takut kini menjalari tubuhnya, bahkan jika diperhatikan secara detail. Akan terlihat tubuh Ahra yang gemetar.

"O-oppa," Ahra gemetar. Gerakan Yunho yang tengah mengusap tubuh Jaejoong dengan handuk terhenti seketika. Sebenarnya dirinya menyadari keberadaan Ahra saat ini. Tapi dirinya masih terlalu fokus untuk membersihkan tubuh Jaejoong.

"Kau sudah datang rupanya," Yunho menaruh kembali handuk yang tadi digunakannya kedalam baskom kecil yang ada di atas meja nakas. Dibetulkannya selimut yang menyelimuti Jaejoong, memastikan tubuh Jajeoong merasa hangat saat ini. Disuapnya kening Jaejoong membuat Ahra mengepalkan kedua tangannya saat ini. Bahkan saat ini Yunho tak segan-segan mengecup kening Jaejoong dengan penuh rasa sayangnya yang tak pernah sekali pun Yunho tunjukan untuknya selama pernikahan mereka. Perlahan tapi pasti Yunho melangkah menghampiri Ahra yang masih berdiri di tengah ruangan.

"Go Ahra, putri politikus terkenal Korea Selatan yang selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya dengan cara apa pun," mulai Yunho. Kini dirinya berdiri tepet dihadapan Ahra. Tatapannya tajam menusuk, membuat Ahra sedikit bergidik. Tapi coba ditutupinnya. Yeoja itu mencoba untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya saat ini. Entah apa yang akan dikatakan Yunho padanya.

"Lama tak berjumpa ahra-ssi," sinis Yunho. Bahkan kini Yunho mengeluarkan Smirk.

"A-apa maksud oppa? Si-siapa yang terbaring di sana?" Ahra pura-pura tidak mengerti. Yunho yang mendengarnya tersenyum sinis.

"Apa kau ingin tahu nona Go Ahra-ssi? Bukankah kau sudah tahu siapa yang tengah terbaring di sana," tunjuk Yunho.

DEG

Jantung Ahra berdetak cukup keras saat ini, apa yang harus dikatakannya saat ini. Apakah Yunho sudah tahu semua yang telah dilakukannya selama ini.

"Apa kau boleh bertanya nona Go?" Yunho mulai serius. Nada bicaranya cukup tenang tapi penuh dengan penekanan.

"A-apa itu oppa?" Ahra terbata. Sangat terlihat jika Yunho mencoba untuk mengintimidasi Ahra agar yeoja tersebut mengakui perbuatannya selama ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di Jepang dua tahun yang lalu?" Ahra membulatkan kedua matanya saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin Yunho tahu kalau dua tahun lalu drinya pergi ke Jepang.

"A-aku..." Ahra tidak bisa berkata.

"Jawab aku nona Go," ucap Yunho dingin.

"Aku ke Jepang untuk menenangkan diri karena perceraian kita oppa," jawab Ahra. Yunho tersenyum sinis mendengarnya. Sebenarnya ucapan Ahra benar karena waktu itu dirinya pergi ke Jepang untuk menenangkan diri setelah peceraian mereka.

"Apa itu saja nona Go?" tekan Yunho.

"Ne-ne oppa," jawab Ahra terbata.

"Begitu ya," Yunho pura-pura berpikir. Diraihnya sebuah remote yang ada di atas meja dihadapan Yunho.

"Aku ingin kau melihat sesuatu nona Go," Yunho mengarahkan remote pada sebuah LCD di sampingnya.

Ahra membelalakan kedua matanya saat tiba-tiba sebuah video berputar di layar LCD dihagapannya saat ini. Sebuah video yang memperlihatkan sebuah mobil yang telah menabrak seorang namja yang tak lain adalah Jaejoong.

"Ini adalah video kecelakaan yang dialami Jaejoong dua tahun yang lalu. Dan kau tahu siapa pelakunya," Ahra terlihat membeku ditempat. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di wajahnya saat ini.

"Si-siapa o-oppa?" gagap Ahra. Yunho tahu Ahra mulai ketakutan saat ini.

"Apa anda tidak mengenali diri anda sendiri nona Go?" napas Ahra mulai tercekak saat ini. Keringatnya semakin deras mengalir. Apakah saat ini dirinya sudah ketahuan oleh Yunho.

"Ah, masih ada lagi yang harus anda lihat nona Go," ucap Yunho santai. Ahra semakin tercekak.

Sekali lagi Yunho memutar sebuah video dihadapan Ahra, dan sekali lagi membuat Ahra semakin membulatkan matanya. Video kali ini memperlihatkan dirinya yang tengah berada di kamar rawat Jaejoong yang tengah menyuntikan racun pada selang infus Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong kembali mengalami koma.

"A-apa maksud semua ini oppa?" Ahra masih pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Aku tahu kau pura-pura tidak mengerti nona Go. Dan aku tahu kaulah yang menyuruh orang untuk menabrak Jaejoong waktu ini." Ucap Yunho dingin. Ahra tiba-tiba mengatupkan mulutnya tak bersuara.

"Saat kau menabrak Jaejoong di Jepang, kau menggunakan kekuasaan ayahmu untuk menutupi semuanya. Kau bahkan meninggalkan tubuh Jaejoong begitu saja di jalanan setelah kau menabraknya."

"Kenapa oppa tidak pernah bisa melihatku? Kenapa oppa hanya terus melihat namja jalang itu? Apa dimata oppa aku tidak ada artinya selama ini." Ahra mulai bersuara. Nada suaranya terdengar dingin.

"Dulu aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai seorang adik. Tapi saat kau memaksa untuk menjadikanku milikmu aku menjadi membencimu. Karena kau aku meninggalkan orang yang aku cintai, karena kau juga aku tidak bisa melihat kelahiran anakku dan Jaejoong. Dan karena kau juga aku hampir kehilangannya untuk kedua kalinya."

"Memang aku yang menabraknya, aku juga yang menyuruh orang menabraknya waktu. Aku berharap namja jalang itu membusuk di neraka karena berani meebutmu dariku-"

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi putih Ahra. Yunho sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk menampar wajah di depannya itu

"Karena jalang itu oppa berani menamparku," nada suara Ahra meninggi.

"Ne, aku akan melakukan apa saja demi orang yang kau sebut jalang itu," emosi Yunho mulai memuncak.

"Gara-gara dia oppa mencampakanku, gara-gara dia juga oppa tidak pernah menganggapku istri, gara-gara dia juga yang membuatku berbuat seperti ini." Ahra melirik sekilas ke ranjang dimana Jaejoong berada. Seringai muncul di bibirnya saat tahu kalau ranjang Jajeoong ada di belakangnya. Perlahan mundur, mendekati ranjang tersebut.

"Jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu oppa, maka dia juga tidak akan memiliki oppa," Ahra semakin mendekati ranjang Jaejoong. Yunho yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Ahra segera mengambil langkah, dicekalnya lengan Ahra. Sedikit memelintirnya membuat Ahra mengerang kesakitan. Tidak diperdulikannya jika Ahra itu seorang yeoja. Emosinya sudah sangat memuncak saat ini..

"LEPASKAN, AKU AKAN MELENYAPKAN NAMJA JALANG ITU!," Ahra coba berontak. Yunho semakin kencang mencekal lengan Ahra.

"Nona Go Ahra anda ditahan karena percobaab pembunuhan terhadap tuan Kim Jaejoong dan tabrak lari di Tokyo dua tahun lalu," sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"A-apa?" Ahra terlihat linglung.

"Anda bisa memberikan keterangan di kantor nanti," beberapa orang terlihat memasuki kamar tersebut. Terlihat Junsu, Yoochun, dan Ayako kini berada di sana.

""Yak! Lepaskan aku, akan kupastikan kalian mendapatkan balasannya! Ahra berontak saat petugas mecoba membawanya.

"Yunho oppa, tolong aku." Mohon Ahra pada Yunho. Yunho hanya memalingkan wajahnya tidak ingin melihat Ahra sama sekali. Terlihat sekali kalau Yunho tidak ingin melihatnya sama sekali.

"Bawa dia!" ucap Yunho dingin dan datar.

"O-oppa," air mata Ahra menetes begitu saja saat petugas membawanya. Sia-sia sudah, semua yang dilakukannya sama sekali tidak bisa membuat Yunho melihatnya meski sedetik pun. Dengan perasaan hancur Ahra mengikuti petugas yang membawanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Akhirnya selesai juga," Ayako terlihat menikmati suasana malam ini.

"Lega juga kalau wanita gila itu sudah ditangkap." Tambah Junsu.

"Hyung, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Yoochun. Mereka menatap Yunho yang masih sibuk dengan Jaejoong yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Hyung, cakit," keluh Changmin yang saat ini ada diantara mereka.

"Minnie-ah, jangan banyak bergerak biar tidak tambah sakit ne," Junsu coba menenangkan sang keponakan.

"Tapi ini cakit hyung," air matanya mulai berkaca-kaca saat merasakan kaki kirinya berdenyut sakit.

"Kalau begitu biar halmoni temani tidur ne," ajak Mrs. Kim yang tiba-tiba datang. Tidak tega sebenarnya melihat cucunya mengerang kesakitan seperti itu.

"Ne monnie, ini cakit cekali hiks..." adu Changmin.

"Kajja," Mrs. Kim mendorong kursi roda Changmin.

"Kalian istirahatlah, ini sudah malam." Mrs. Kim melenggang meniggalkan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu Yunho tengah sibuk membersihkn tubuh Jaejoong dengan handuk kecil. Disekanya setiap inci tubuh Jaejoong agar Jaejoong merasa nyaman dalam tidurnya. Entah mengapa dirinya merasa sangat sakit saat melihat orang yang sangat dicintainya masih belum juga membuka kedua matanya. Air matanya mulai mengalir tanpa adanya perintah. Digenggamnya jemari lentik Jaejoong dengan hati-hati.

"Boo, kumohon bukalah matamu. Apa kau tidak ingin bertemu Changmin, ertemu denganku?" monolog Yunho.

"Apa tidak mencintaiku lagi Boo?' Yunho mulai terisak.

"Kumohon Boo, cepatlah buka matamu, aku ingin kau menikah denganku Boo," Yunho melingkarkan sebuah cincin emas putih pada jari manis Jaejoong.

DEG

Entah perasaan atau apa Yunho merasakan pergerakan pada tangan yang digenggamnya itu.

"Yunh," sebuah suara terdengar di telinga Yunho.

"Boo," air mata Yunho semakin deras mengalir. Bukan air mata kesedihan, melainkan air mata kebahagiaan. Rasanya dirinya sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan karena mengabulkan doanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana kediamana Kim saat ini sangat ramai, orang-orang terlihat sangat sibuk saat ini. Sepertinya akan ada perjamuan malam ini. Terlihat beberapa maid sibuk merapikan dan memberishkan seluruh ruangan. Terlihat juga sang nyonya besar memberikan interupsi pada para maid untuk segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka. Jaejoong hanya bisa memperhatikannya dari jauh. Dirinya masih belum sembuh total pasca kecelakaan yang dialaminya. Bahkan saat ini dirinya harus menggunakan kursi roda sama seperti Changmin karena kaki kanannya yang masih di perban.

"apa yang hyung lakukan disini?" tanya Junsu yang menghampiri Jaejoong yang tengah memperhatikan para maid yang sedang bekerja..

"Ani," Jaejoong menggeleng. Diputarnya kursi rodanya menghadap Junsu.

"sebaiknya hyung istirahat dulu. Yunho hyung dan Chunnie sedang mengantar Changmin ke rumah sakit untuk membuka gipsnya," tutur Junsu. Sudah hampir sebulan Jaejoong sadar dari koma, tapi kondisi masih belum pulih benar. Sehingga keluarganya melarangnya untuk berkatifitas apalagi mengurusi perusahaan. Semuanya diambil alih oleh Junsu untuk sementara sampai Jaejoong sembuh.

"Ada acara apa nanti malam?" tanya Jaejoong. Junsu yang tengah mendorong kursi roda Jaejoong hanya tersaenyum.

"Akan ada makan malam keluarga," jawab Junsu singkat tidak ingin membocorkan kejutan untuk Jaejoong.

"Oh, begitu," Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti. Mungkin acara seperti ini sudah biasa di keluarganya, jadi dirinya tidak ambil pusing. Lebih baik dirinya istirahat dari pada mengganggu para maid yang sedang bekerja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malamnya keluarga Kim menunggu tamu yang meeka undang untuk makan malam. Dan untuk sementara Junsu menemani Jaejoong dan Changmin di kamar Jaejoong karena Changmin tidak ingin jauh dari Jaejoong.

"Ugh, kaki Min cakit," keluh Changmin. Meski pun sudah dibuka gipsnya, tapi Changmin masih harus hati-hati untuk berjalan.

"Nanti sakitnya akan hilang sendiri Minnie," Jaejoong menenangkan.

"Lebih baik kita lanjutkan membuat legonya ne," bujuk Jaejoong yang memperlihatkan kotak lego pada Changmin. Kedua mata itu langsung berbinar saat melihat salah satu mainan kesukaannya itu.

"Woaah, lego powel langes," pekik Changmin girang. Sudah lama dirinya menginginkan mainan tersebut.

"Kajja kita buat," Jaejoong membuka kotak lego tersebut.

"Sepertinya tamunya sudah datang," celetuk Junsu saat melihat keluar jendela.

"Memangnya siapa yang datang Su-ie?" tanya Jajeoong penasaran.

"Nanti juga hyung tahu. Aku keluar dulu ne." Junsu segera keluar dari kamar Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepala melihatnya.

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Tuan, anda dan tuan muda kecil diminta untuk turun," seorang maid mengetuk pintu kamar Jaejoong.

"Baik, aku dan Changmin akan segera turun," jawab Jaejoong dari dalam.

"Kajja Minnie kita turun, kita lanjutkan legonya besok saja," ajak Jaejoong.

"Eum, Min cudah lapal umma," Changmin mengusap perutnya. Membuat Jaejoong terkekeh melihatnya. Sepertinya anaknya memang tidak bisa lepas dari yang namanya makanan.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Suara langkah menuruni tangga kini terdengar, membuat orang-orang yang ada di ruang tamu seketika memperhatikan orang yang tengah menuruni tangga tersebut.

"Joongie-yah, ada yng ingin bertemu denganmu," ucap Mrs. Kim saat melihat Jajeoong sudah ada di dekatnya. Diraihnya Changmin dari gendongannya.

DEG

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KARENA UDAH MENDINGAN AND UDAH BISA BUAT NGETIK, JADI RYAN PUTUSIN BUAT LANJUTIN FF INI.**

**KAYAKNYA EFEK SAKIT RYAN KEMARIN KAYAKNYA CERITANYA RADA GAJE**

**UNTUK CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA KEMUNGKINAN AKAN ENDING. CUMA MAU MINTA PENDAPAT READER. ENAKNYA JAEJOONG HAMIL LAGI APA NGK YA?**

**GOMAWO**


	12. Chapter 12

**ONLY YOU I LOVE 12**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CAST:

KIM JAEJOONG

JUNG YUNHO

SIM CHANGMIN

OTHER

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Anyeong Jaejoong-ah," Jaejoong masih berdiri di tempatnya saat mendengar panggilan dari suara yang sudah lama tidak didengarnya. Seketika itu Jaejoong merasan tubuhnya tak bisa digerakan sama sekali. Bahkan untuk mundur pun tak bisa. Pikirannya kacau saat ini. Apa yang harus dikatakan pada orang yang saat ini ada dihadapannya. Orang yang masih sangat ditakutinya sampai sekarang.

"Jaejoong-ah," panggilannya sekali lagi membuat Jaejoong tersadar dari dunianya. Seakan sadr dimana dirinya berada, Jaejoong segera memberi hormat pada tamu tersebut.

"A-anyeong Mr. Jung," Jaejoong sedikit terbata. Sementara itu Mr. Jung tamu tersebut tersenyum miris. Sepertinya Jaejoong masih takut dengannya sampai sekarang.

"Jaejoong-ah," kali ini giliran Mrs. Jung yang memanggilnya. Sedikit tersenyum untuk mencairkan suasana yang terlihat tegang saat ini.

"N-ne," Jaejoong terlihat ragu. Mrs. Jung tersenyum melihat Jaejoong.

"Se-sebaiknya kita duduk," tawar Jaejoong karena mereka masih berdiri.

"Ne," Mr dan Mrs. Jung kini mendudukan dirinya dihadapan Jaejoong. Mereka seperti masih dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Jaejoong-ah," Mr. Jung memecah keheningan.

"Ne," Jaejoong mendongak, sepertinya dirinya sudah bisa menguasai dirinya saat ini.

"Kami minta maaf atas semua kesalahan yang pernah kami perbuat padamu dulu," ucap Mr. Jung.

'Maafkan kami yang tidak menyetujui hubunganmu dan Yunho waktu," tambah Mrs. Jung.

"Kami sadar kesalahan kami tidak mudah dimaafkan, tapi kami mohon maafkan kami." Mohon Mr. Jung sekali lagi.

Jaejoong memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak, entah apa yang akan diputuskannya sekarang.

"Mr dan Mrs. Jung," panggil Jaejoong.

"Ne," mereka berdua menatap penuh harap Jaejoong.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, anggap itu hanyalah masa lalu." Nada bicara Jaejoong terdengar tulus membuat kedua pasangan Jung itu terperangah. Apakah kini Jaejoong memaafkan mereka?

"Jaejoong-ah," Mr. Jung memastikan.

"Kita lupakan yang lalu dan memulai dari awal. Anggap saja semua ini tidak pernah terjadi," Jaejoong tersenyum pada mereka.

"Jaejoong-ah, terima kasih kau mau memaafkan kami," ucap Mr. Jung. Sementara mrs. Jung sudah menangis haru. Ternyata Jaejoong tidak pernah menaruh dendam pada mereka. Bahkan dengan mudahnya Jaejoong memaafkan mereka yang telah berbuat jahat padanya dulu.

"Jaejoong-ah kami merestui hubunganmu dan Yunho. Dan kami memutuskan untuk membicarakan perihal pernikahan kalian," ucap Mr. Jung. Jaejoong yang mendengarnya membelalakan kedua mat bulatnya. Secepat itukah mereka berubah.

"Sebaiknya kita makan malam dulu, ini sudah waktunya makan malanm," Mrs. Kim tiba-tiba muncul dan menyuruh mereka untuk makan malam. Mereka hanya mengangguk dan beranjak dari duduknya menuju meja makan yang kini sudah ada Junsu, Changmin yng sejak tadi sudah tidak sabar untuk makan.

Umma, Min lapal," terlihat Changmin sudah memukul-mukul sendoknya pada piring yang ada dihadapannya. Jaejoong yang melihatnya segera menghampiri Changmin.

"Minnie-ah jangan seperti itu chagi, yang sopan. Lihat ada halmoni dan haraboji Jung di sini," tunjuk Jaejoong pada pasangan Jung senior.

"Eoh, Jung bojie dan Jung monnie," tanya Changmin bingung. Ditatapnya dua orang paruh baya yang asing baginya saat ini. Sementara itu Mr dan Mrs. Jung tersenyum kikuk saat melihat Changmin. Sedikit tidak percaya saat jaejoong menyebut mereka dengan sebutan halmoni dan haraboji untuk anak kecil itu. Apalagi saat mendengar panggilan dari anak itu pada Jaejoong.

"Silahkan tidak usah sungkan, anggap saj rumah sendiri," Jajeoong mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk. Mr. Jung mengangguk dan mendudukan diri di meja makan bersama sang istri. Ternyata keluarga Jaejoong sangat baik, pikir mereka. Bahkan mereka merasa suasana makan malam kali ini terasa berbeda. Hangat, itulah yang dirasakan mereka saat ini. Seandainya dulu mereka tidak menghalangi hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong, sudah pasti mereka tidak akan seperti ini.

"Umma appa eoddige?" tanya Changmin disela makannya.

"Minnie-ah, kija sedang makan tidak boleh bicara. Lihat, jadi berantakan kan," Jaejoong membersihkan sisa makanan yang ada di wajah Changmin.

"Hihihihi," Changmin hanya tertawa kecil mendengar omelan sang umma. Kedua pasangan Jung kini terlihat memperhatikan interaksi ibu dan anak dihadapan mereka. Beruntungnya Yunho memiliki Jaejoong dan Changmin. Terlihat Jaejoong sangat baik mendidik sang putra.

"Mrs. Kim," Mr. Jung membuka saat acara makan malam sudah selesai meski pun masih berada di meja makan. Mrs. Kim hanya tersenyum pada Mr. Jung.

"Terima kasih atas undangan makan malamnya. Masakan anda sangat lezat," puji Mr. Jung yang disetujui oleh sang istri. Saat ini Jaejoong, Changmin, dan Junsu tengah ada di dapur.

"anda terlalu memuji Mr. Jung. Masakanku sama dengan masakan yang lain," Mrs. Tersipu. Jarang-jarang ada yang memuji masakannya. Bahkan suaminya yang ada di Jepang malah sering memuji masakan Jaejoong dari pada masakannya sendiri.

"Anda tidak pelu merendah Mrs. Kim masakan anda memang enak,"Mrs. Jung menambahkan.

"Kalian bisa saja," Mrs. Kim sedikit tertsenyum.

"Sebenarnya kami kemari untuk membicarakan tentang Jaejoong dan Yunho," Mr. Jung kini mulai terlihat serius. Mrs. Kim hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Mrs. Kim kami datang kemari bermaksud untuk meminang Jaejoong untuk menikah dengan Yunho." Mr. Jung menatap pada Mrs. Kim untuk mencari jawaban. Tapi yang didapatnya hanya senyuman dari wajah cantik itu.

"Mr. Jung, Mrs. Jung saya senang anda sudah merestui hubungan Jaejoong dan Yunho saat ini meski pun terlambat. Tapi untuk urusan pernikahan biarlah mereka yang memutskan, kita orang tua hanya bisa mendukung keputusan mereka nantinya. Jika nantinya mereka memutuskan untuk menikah, sebagai orang tua kita hanya bisa membantu. Selebihnya itu adalah urusan mereka. Say senang anda sudah sudi datang kemari." Tutur Mrs. Kim. Dirinya memang tidak bisa memutuskan apakah dirinya menerima pinangan keluarga Jung atau tidak. Keputusan ada pada sang putra Jaejoong.

"Kami tahu itu, tapi kami berharap hubungan mereka segera diresmikan. Bukankah Changmin membutuhkan Yunho sebagai appanya." Tambah Mrs. Jung.

"Saya tahu, tapi biarlah mereka yang memutuskan. Sebenarnya saya setuju-setuju saja mereka menikah." Jawab Mrs. Kim.

"Lebih baik kita menunggu keputusan Yunho saja untuk masalah ini." Mr. Jung pasrah. Lagi pula saat ini Yunho masih belum pulang dari luar kota. Tapi setidak orang tua jaejoong sudah memberikan lampu hijau atas pinangan mereka pada Jaejoong.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, karena ini sudah hampir larut lebih baik kami pulang dulu," putus Mr. Jung saat melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukan jam sembilan malam.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih atas makan malamnya Mrs. Kim," pamit Mrs. Jung yang kini sudah beranjak dari duduknya setelah sang suami berdiri dari duduknya.

"Sama-sama, hati-hatilah di jalan," Mrs. Kim mengantar sang tamu menuju pintu. Setelah memastikan mereka pulang Mrs. Kim kembali masuk kedalam rumah. Dilihatnya Jaejoong dan Junsu tengah menggoda Changmin yang tengah bermain di ruang tengah. Terlihat Changmin yang kesal saat joy stick game miliknya diambil Junsu, sementara Jaejoong mengambil camilan Changmin. Senyuman di bibir Mrs. Kim tak pernah hilang sejak tadi.

"Hei-hei kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja," Mrs. Kim melerai mereka.

"Monnie, Duckbutt mengganggu Min, umma juga ambil makanan Min," adu Changmin pada sang nenek yang kini duduk didekatnya.

"Aigoo cucu halmoni, sepertinya makin berat ya," Mrs. Kim mengangkat tubuh Changmin untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

"Makannya saja banyak mana mungkin dia tidak berat umma," celetuk Junsu.

"Monnie," rajuk Changmin tidak terima.

"Su-ie jangan terus menggodanya," bela Mrs. Kim. Tanap mereka sadari kalau jaejoong saat ini tengah menghabiskan camilan milik Chsangmin.

"Huuwaaaa camilan Min," pekik changmin saat melihat bungkus camilan yang dipegang Jaejoong sudah kosong. Tak lama terdengar tangisan Changmin karena camilannya dihabiskan oleh sang umma.

"Monnieee, camilan Min huuwaaa, camilan Min huuwaaa," Changmin makin meracau tidak jelas. Sementara sang pelaku hanya seolah-olah tidak bersalah sama sekali dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ya sudah nanti umma belikan lagi," ucap Jaejoong tanpa dosa.

"Kau ini, sudah tahu anakmu suka sekali makan, kenapa kau habiskan camilannya," Mrs. Kim kini menggeplak kepala Jaejoong.

"Auw umma sakit," Jaejoong mencoba melindungi kepalanya dari pukulan Mrs. Kim. Sedangkan Changmin tertawa namun masih sesekali sesenggukan. Entahlah, sepertinya Changmin menikmati tontonan dimana sang umma dihajar oleh halmoninya sendiri. Sementara Junsu hanya bisa melongo melihatnya, kadang hyung itu bisa seperti anak kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho terlihat sibuk dengan kertas-kertas yang ada ditangannya saat ini, dirinya ingin segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya secepatnya. Karena ada yang harus dilakukannya setelahnya. Sehingga dirinya memutuskan untuk lembur agar urusannya cepat terselesaikan dengan segera. Entah apa yang sedang direncanakannya sekarang, yang pasti dirinya harus segera bertemu dengan Jaejoong.

"aish, kenapa dia lama sekali," rutuk Yunho melihat Jam yang ada ditangannya ssat ini menunjukkan pukul 08:25 KST.

"Awas saja kalau sampai gagal, akanku ratakan jidat lebarnya," gerutu Yunho sekali lagi.

CEKLEK

"Hyung, mian aku terlambat," tiba-tiba Yoocuh masuk ke ruangannya dengan terengah-engah. Sepertinya dirinya habis berlari menuju ke ruangan Yunho.

"Terlambat lebih dari ini kuratakan jidat lebarmu itu," tunjuk Yunho pada dahi Yoochun. Membuat Yoochun menutup dahinya yang bisa dibilang lebar itu.

"Kau tidak saja hyung kalau Junsu sang menyukai dahi lebarku ini," Yoochun kepedean. Yunho yang mendengarnya menggelengkan kepala heran. Dirinya berpikir apa yang membuat Junsu menyukai namja berjidat lebar dan sedikit playboy itu.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau membantuku menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini." Perintah Yunho.

"Ne, aku akan membantumu hyung,"

"Kau sudah mengurusnya kan Chun?" tanya Yunho memastikan.

"Tenanglah hyung, aku sudah mempersiapkan apa yang minta padaku. Kejutan ini pasti akan disukai Jaejoong hyung," Yoochun percaya diri.

"awas saja kalau tidak berhasil," ancam Yunho.

"Tenanglah hyung, aku yakin ini akan berhasil," yakin Yoochun.

"baiklah, aku percaya padamu," putus Yunho. Dirinya kini menyibukkan kembali dalam laporan yang harus segera diselesaikan secepatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DRRRRT, DRRRRT

Terdengar suara ponsel Jaejoong, menandakan ada pesdan segera membuka pesan tersebut. Sedikit mengernyit saat membaca pesan tersebut.

_From: Yunnie Bear_

_Subject: Urgent._

_Segera datang ke Ballons Cafe begitu kau membaca pesan ini._

_Saranghae_

"apa maksudnya ini, tengah malam begini," Jaejoong melihat jam dinding di kamarnya menunjukan pukul 10:00 malam. Namun Jaejoong tetap memilih mengikuti keinginan Yunho. Terlihat kini Jaejoong sudah menyambar jaket yang ada didekat pintu kamarnya. Dengan pakaian seadaanya Jaejoong mengambil kunci mobil yang ada di atas meja nakas. Bergega keluar untuk menemui Yunho yang entah akan melakukan apa.

.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju Ballons Cafe tidak memakan waktu lama mengingat ini sudah hampir tengah malam membuat jalanan kota Seoul mulai sepi. Jaejoong memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir. Dilihatnya cafe tersebut masih menyala lampunya menandakan kalau cafe tersebut belum tutup.

"Aneh, untuk apa dia malam-malam mengajak bertemu disini. Apa tidak bisa bertemu besok saja," gerutu Jaejoong yang kini mulai berjalan memasuki cafe tersebut.

KLINTING

Terdengar suara lonceng saat pintu terbuka, Jaejoong memandang kesekeliling cafe. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Yunho.

"Kemana dia, bukankah dia sendiri yang mengajak bertemu di sini," Jaejoong mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam cafe.

PET

Tiba-tiba saja lampu di dalam cafe mati saat Jaejoong masuk semakin dalam. Membuatnya sedikit menahan napas. Sebenarnya dirinya takut kegelapan.

"Y-Yun," Jaejoong mulai bersuara.

"Yun, kau dimana?" Jaejoong mulai gemetar saat tidak ada tanda-tanda orang.

"Yunho, jangan bercanda." Jaejoong masih berusaha melangkah. Namun kegelapan menyelimutinya saat ini. Dirinya tidak bisa melihat kearah mana dirinya melangkah. Yang pasti dirinya mencoba untuk mencari pintu keluar agar dirinya bisa segera keluar dari tempat tersebut.

"Yunho-ya, kau dimana?" Jaejoong masih berusaha memanggil Yunho dengan suara gemetar. Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda Yunho menampakan diri membuat Jaejoong semakn ketakutan.

"Hiks...Yunho...hiks...aku takut...hiks," kini terdengar suara isakan namja cantik itu sudah sangat ketakutan.

CEKLEK

Tiba-tiba saja beberapa lampu mulai menyala, membuat Jaejoong bisa melihat kembali mesik pun sedikit remang. Tapi dirinya merasa ada yang aneh dengan lampu-lampu yang menyala itu. Seolah-olah lampu itu membuat sebuah jalan menuju suatu tempat. Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi Jaejoong perlahan mengikuti arah lampu tersebut. Jaejoong terus mengikuti arah lampu tesebut hingga dirinya menemukan sebuah gazebo di sebuah taman yang berada di tengah-tengah cafe yang memiliki ruang terbuka untuk taman. Jaejoong masih terus melangkah hingga kini langkahnya terhenti saat menemukan orang yang menjadi pelaku alasan Jaejoong datang kemari. Sementara itu sang pelaku sepertinya tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali atas perbuatannya yang membuat Jaejoong ketakutan. Malah kini terlihat Yunho menampilkan senyuman tanpa dosanya pada Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ah," Yunho perlahan mendekati Jaejoong yang masih berdiri agak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Terlihat sebelah tangannya dia sembunyikan di belakang punggungnya saat ini. Entah apa yang sedang disembunyikan dibalik punggung.

"Jaejoong-ah," kini Yunho sudah berdiri dihadapan Jaejoong. Sementara Jaejoong masih belum mengerti apa yang dilakukan Yunho sekarang. Tengah malam menyuruhnya bertemu.

Tiba-tiba saja dari balik punggung Yunho, Yunho mengeluarkan setangkai lili putih. Bunga yang sangat disukai Jaejoong.

"A-apa maksudnya ini Yun?" Jaejoong masih belum mengerti tujuan Yunho mengajaknya kemari.

"Kim Jaejoong, dengarkan aku baik-baik," Yunho menjeda ucapannya untuk mengatur napasnya. Perlahan Yunho merendahkan tubuhnya dengan menekuk kedua lutut dihadapan Jaejoong.

"Apa pun yang terjadi, maukah kau selalu disampingku. Selalu bersamaku baik suka mau pun duka. Selalu bersamaku dan menemaniku selamanya sampai ajal memisahkan kita. Maukah kau Kim Jajeoong menjadi bagian hidup dari Jung Yunho dan membuat hidup Jung Yunho sempurna. Kim Jaejoong maukah kau menikah denganku?" Yunho menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah dengan sebuah cincin di dalamnya.

"Yunho," Jaejoong membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Air mata yang tadi berhenti mengalir kini kembali mengalir. Bukan air mata ketakutan seperti barusan. Namun air mata haru yang kini keluar dari mata Jaejoong. Tidak disangka Yunho mempersiapkan semua ini untuknya.

"Will you marry me Kim Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho sekali lagi.

"Yes, I do," Jaejoong mengangguk dengan mantap menjawab pertanya Yunho.

Kini Yunho berdiri, diambilnya cincin yang ada di kotak tesebut. Perlahan disematkan cincin tersebut di jari manis Jajeoong..

"Jaejoong-ah, saranghae," perlahan wajah Yunho mendekati wajah Jaejoong.

"Nado saranghae Yunho," Jaejoong perlahan memejamkan kedua matanya saat merasakan bibir Yunho menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut. Membuat Yunho meperdalam ciumannya, bukan ciuman napsu. Namun ciuman yang menyalur perasaan satu sama lain. Menyalur perasaan cinta keduanya yang mendalam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dan sekarang kunyatakan kalian sebagai pasangan sehidup semati. Hanya Tuhan yang bisa memisahkan kalian. Jung Yunho, sekarang kau boleh mencium pasanganmu." Perkataan seorang pastur mengakiri prosesi sakral tersebut. Prosesi pernikahan yang disaksikan oleh Tuhan dan umat dan hanya Tuhanlah yang bisa memisahkan mereka.

Perlahan Yunho dan Jajeoong saling berhdapan, kedua pasang mata itu saling memandang. Perlahan Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jajeoong. Jaejoong reflek menutup kedua matanya saat bibir Yunho menyentuh bibirnya.

CHUUP

Sebuah kecupan ringan Yunho berikan pada bibir merah Jaejoong. Sebenarnya Yunho belum puas hanya dengan sebuah kecupan, namun mengingat ini masih ada di gereja dan banyak tamu undangan yang melihatnya. Jadi Yunho mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghabisi bibir merah menggoda itu. Lebih baik dia melakukannya nanti saat malam pertama mereka. Hei Jung Yunho bukankah malam pertama sudah kau lakukan lima tahun yang lalu.

"Saranghae," bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong tersipu.

"Nado Yunnie," balas Jaejoong yang wajah memerah. Yunho tersenyum melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pesta resepsi pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong diadakan di salah satu hotel milik keluarga Kim. Beberapa tamu penting datang menghadiri pesta tersebut. Rekan bisnis dari keduanya tak lupa mereka undang. Bahkan teman-teman lama mereka juga mereka undang. Suasana meriah sangat terlihat.

"Chukkae Yunho Jaejoong," sapa seorang namja yang tiba-tiba menghampiri pasangan Yunjae yang kini tengah menjamu para tamu.

"Siwon," pekik Yunho girang. Sudah lama dirinya tidak betemu dengan salah satu sahabatnya di sekolah dulu.

"Akhirnya kau menikah juga dengan Jaejoong," Siwon menjabat tangan Yunho.

"Ne, terima kasih sudah datang. Bagaimana dengan snow whitemu itu," mendengfar perkataan Yunho Siwon hanya tersenyum.

"Kibum sedang hamil saat ini, usianya menginjak lima bulan," jawab Siwon salah tingkah.

"Wah, jadi kau sudah menikah dengan Bummie Siwonie," timpal Jaejoong. Mereka tahu kalau selama sekolah Siwon selalu mengejar yeoja yang mereka sebut snow white itu. Dan tidak mereka sangka kalau Siwon berhasil menaklukkannya sekarang.

"Ne, aku dan Bummie menikah tiga tahun yang lalu di Amerika," Siwon menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah. Sepertinya obrolan mereka tidak akan selesai sampai disini. Terlihat beberapa teman lama mereka juga ikut bergabung dalam obrolan mereka.

""Hyung, Chukkae," teriak Junsu dengan suara lumba-lumbanya membuat beberapa tamu menutup telinganya mendengarnya.

"Yak Kim Junsu, bisa tidak kau tidak beteriak," kesal Jaejoong sambil menggosok telinganya yang sedikit sakit.

"Hehehe mian hyung," ucap Junsu dengan wajah tidak bersalahnya.

"Su-ie baby," panggil Yoochun yang kini tiba-tiba muncul.

"Chunnie, kapa kita menikah?" manja Junsu yang kini mulai bergelayutan di lengan Yoochun.

"Aigoo, duckbutku ini sudah tidak sabar untuk menikah denganku eoh," goda Yoochun membuat Junsu sedikit bersemu merah.

"Hei-hei sudah, apa kalian melihat Changmin?" tanya Yunho.

"Ish, kau tidak tahu saja dimana anakmu itu hyung. Lihat disana," tnjuk Yoochun pada sebuah meja yang kini terlihat penuh dengan berbagai macam makanan di atasnya

"Omo, apa yang dilakukan anak itu," Yunho sedikit terkejut saat melihat Changmin yang kini sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri-makanan-.

Udahlah Yun, kau tidak tahu saja kalau napsu makan anak itu mengalahkan napsu makan pesumo yang ada di Jepang." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Jae, sebenarnya waktu hamil anak itu kau mengidam apa, sampai anakku jadi seperti itu?" yunho terlihat sedikit bengo melihat Changmin yang kini tengah melahap semua makanan yang ada di meja tersebut. Rasanya perutnya mual saat melihat cara makan anaknya itu.

.

.

.

Kita lihat Changmin yang kini tengah menikmati kekasihnya dengan wajah yang berbinar. Jarang-jarang dia bisa menikmati makanan sebanyak ini tanpa menyadari kalau seorang anak seusianya yang mengahmpirinya.

"Min chagi," panggil anak itu, tapi sepertinya Changmin mengacuhkannya. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu karena kesal panggilannya tidak didengar.

"Min chagi," kini anak itu menarik-narik pakaian Changmin. Changmin yang merasa ada yang menarik-narik bajunya menghentikan kegiatannya untuk melihat siapa pelaku yang sudah mengganggu acaranya.

"Kyu baby," pekik Changmin girang saat melihat anak tersebut yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun sang pujaan hati. Sementara Kyuhyun masih mengerucutkan bibirnya. Masih kesal rupanya, dasar anak-anak.

"Kyu datang, Min cali-cali Kyu dali tadi," kini Changmin menarik Kyuhyun yang badannya lebih kecil darinya untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Aigoo, sepertinya sifat Yunho menurun pada Changmin. Dikecupnya pipi gembul Kyuhyun yang membuat Kyuhyun merona.

"Min kangen cama Kyu," Changmin mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun tidak jatuh dari pangkuannya.

"Kyu juga kangen cama Min. Di cekolah cepi tidak ada Min," adu Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa setiap kali bersama Changmin Kyuhyun akan berubah menjadi manja. Padahal sifatnya tidak jauh beda dengan Changmin yang sama-sama evil.

"Aigoo, anak umma sedang apa?" tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong muncul dibelakang pasangan Changkyu.

"Ish, umma mengganggu caja. Min kan mau mecla-meclaan cama Kyu kayak umma dan appa," kesal Changmin karena kegiatannya diganggu sang umma. Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Changmin yang tidak jauh beda dengan Yunho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jajeoong kini berdiri di balkon kamar hotel yang ditempatinya saat ini. Dihirupnya udara malam yang dingin. Memejamkan kedua mata merasakan angin malam menerpa kulit wajahnya saat ini.

GREEP

Sebuah lengan tiba-tiba melingkar dipinggangnya dari belakang membuat dirinys menyamankan diri.

"Hei, kenapa kau berdiri disini Boo," Yunho mengecup ceruk leher Jaejoong.

"Yunnie-ya," Jaejoong menggenggam jari Yunho.

"Hmm," Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya. Menghirup aroma vanila yang menguar dari tubuh Jaejoong yang tidak pernah dilupakannya sampai sekarang.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kalau sekarang kita menikah," Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Yunho.

"Ne, aku juga tidak percaya kalau kita akan bersama seperti ini. Apa kau bahagia?" tanya Yunho.

"Ne, aku bahagia karena sekarang aku bersama orang yang sangat aku cintai. Orang yang telah memberikan buah hati yang sangat manis," ucap Jaejoong.

"Manis dari mana Boo,bahkan kelakuannya seperti evil." Celetuk Yunho.

PLAK

"auw, sakit Boo," adu Yunho saat kepalanya mendapat belaian sayang dari Jaejoong.

"Dia itu anakmu sendiri," sungut Jaejoong.

"Ne-ne, dia anakku, anak kita," jawab Yunho.

"Ne kau benar, dia anak kita." Jaejoong memandang langit malam yang terlihat penuh bintang.

"Malam ini sangat indah, bulan dan bintang kini terlihat bersinar terang," tambahnya.

"Ne, apalagi sekarang dihadapanku seseorang tampak bersinar melebihi bulan dan bintang di atas sana," Yunho membalik tubuh Jaejoong untuk menghadapnya. Mereka kini saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Yunho yang lebih tinggi dari Jajeoong sedikit menunduk untuk memandang wajah Jaejoong yang menurutnya lebih cantik dibanding yeoja manapun di dunia ini.

"Boo," Yunho menatap kedua mata bulat Jaejoong. Terlihat hanya dirinyalah ada dimata itu.

"Saranghae," ucapnya.

"Nado saranghae," Jaejoong menampilkan senyuman yang sangat disukai Yunho. Dan perlahan Yunho mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, Jaejoong refleks memejamkan kedua matanya saat tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho saat ini. Dan akhirnya kedua bibir itu bertemu. Ciuman Yunho terasa sangat lembut saat ini, ciuman yang menyalurkan perasaan keduanya, dimana perasaan cintalah yang menjadi alasan mereka bersama. Lama-kelamaan ciuman Yunho berubah sedikit menuntut. Dengan sukarela Jaejoong membuka mulutnya membiartkan lidah Yunho masuk melakukan perang lidah dengan lidah Jaejoong. Saliva mereka mulai bercampur jadi satu. Tanpa Jaejoong sadari Yunho sudah menuntunnya menuju tempat tidur di dalam kamar mereka.

BRUGH

Yunho menjatuhkan tubuh Jaejoong ke atas tempat tidur diikuti Yunho yang kini menindih tubuh Jaejoong.

"Boo, sepertinya uri Minnie sudah besar untuk memiliki seorang adik." Ucap Yunho yang menaik turunkan alisnya.

"dasar mesum," Jajeoong meninju bahu Yunho.

"Meski pun mesum tapi kau suka bukan," goda Yunho yang kini mulai membuka kancing kemeja yang digunakan Jajeoong secara perlahan.

"Sayangnya orang mesum itu sangat dicintai oleh seorang Kim Jaejoong,"

"Salah, Jung Jaejoong," ralat Yunho. Jaejoong tertawa mendengarnya. Sepertinya mulai sekarang dirinya harus membiasakan dengan panggilan baru itu.

"Kita mulai sekarang ne Boo," Yunho sepertinya tidak mau menahan lebih lama lagi untuk malam ini.

"Ne," Jaejoong mengangguk menyetujui. Dan Yunho pun segera meraup bibir merah menggoda dihadapannya saat ini. Akhirnya sekarang dirinya bisa merasakan kehangatan itu lagi. Mari kita tinggalkan pasangan pengantin baru itu dan kita lihat keadaan diluar kamar tersebut.

.

.

.

Minnie-ah, jangan seperti itu. Biarkan umma dan appamu istirahat ini sudah malam," Junsu mengejar Changmin yang sedang berlari menuju kamar kedua orang tuanya. Entah mengapa malam ini dirinya merasa ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi dengan sang umma tercinta.

"chillo, Min mau tidul cama umma," tolak Changmin yang masih terus berlari meski pun Junsu bisa mengejarkan juga.

"Minnie, dengarkan hyung," Junsu masih terus mengejar Changmin dan masih berusaha memberi penjelesan pada Changmin.

"Chillo, Min mau umma," Changmin masih kekeh dengan pendiriannya untuk tidur bersama sang umma.

HUP

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh mungil Changmin terangkat keatas karena tiba-tiba saja Yoochun mengangkatnya.

"Min mau umma, huwaa," ronta Changmin saat Yoochun mulai menggendongnya.

"Minnie dengarkan hyung ne," ucap Yoochun halus.

"Umma dan appa Changmin saat ini sedang membuatkan adik untuk Minnie jadi jangan diganggu ne," ucap Yoochun tanpa dosa. Tidakkah dia berpikir kalau Changmin akan langsung merngeti. Bukankah otak Changmin itu sangat cerdas dan akan berpikir lebih atas perkataannya barusan.

"Adik," Changmin terlihat berpikir.

"Ne, nanti Minnie akan memiliki adik," ucap Yoochun lagi yang kini tanpa sadar mendapat tatapan membunuh dari sang kekasih.

"Calanya," Yoochun kini meneguk ludahnya. Apa yang akan dijawabnya sekarang, dirinya lupa kalau Changmin itu punya rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi.

"Minnie lebih baik tidur dengan Su-ie hyung saja ne. Jangan dengarkan perkatakan Chunnie hyung ne." Junsu merebut Changmin dari gendongan Yoochun untuk menghindari ucapan Yoochun yang tiak benar.

"Su-ie, calanya buat adik bagaimana?" Changmin balik bertanya pada Junsu yang kini bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Hyung tidak tahu Min-ah, hyung kan belum menikah. Lebih baik kita tidur saja ne ini sudah malam." Bujuk Junsu yang sepertinya masih belum berhasil karena terlihat masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya dirinya mendapatkan seorang adik dari oang tuanya.

"Becok Min mau tanya cama appa caja,' celetuk Changmin membuat Junsu dan Yoochun menelan ludah. Bisa dipastikan besok mereka akan mendapat amukan dari Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"umma," Changmin menerobos masuk kedalam kamar Jaejoong dan Yunho pagi itu. Begitu bangun tadi Changmin langsung berlari menuju kamar kedua orang tuanya dan mengetuk pintu dengan brutalnya membuat Yunho sedikit kesal karena acara paginya bersama Jaejoong terganggu karena kehadiran sang anak.

"Aigoo anak umma sudah bangun rupanya," Jajeoong mengangkat tubuh Changmin dan mendudukan diatas pangkuannya. Untung dirinya sudah memakai baju saat mendengar ketukan brutal Changmin.

"Umma-umma katakan jidat hyung umma dan appa tadi malam cedang buat adik buat Min ya,"

JEDER

Jaejoong seketika gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan Changmin. Jaejoong terlihat tersenyum kakuk saat ini.

"I-itu itu," Jaejoong bingung harus menjawab apa. Salah sedikit saja akan fatal akibatnya nanti.

"Appa-appa, benal appa dan umma buat adik untuk Min," kali ini Yunho merasa kepala ditiban sebuah batu mendengar pertanyaan polos Changmin itu.

'Siapa yang bilang hmm," Yunho berusaha tenang.

"Jidat hyung yang bilang tadi malam. Coalnya cemalam Min kan mau tidul cama umma tapi tidak boleh cama jidat hyung appa," adu Changmin.

"Telus jidat hyung bilang kalau umma dan appa cedang buat adik buat Min," celoteh Changmin.

'Park Yoochun kubunuh kau,' batin Yunho.

'Awas kau Park Yoochun, jangan harap kau bisa menikah dengan Junsu,' batin Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir tiga bulan Yunho dan Jajeoong menikah dan memutskan untuk pindah dan tinggal di sebuah apartement yang bisa dibilang cukup mewah. Jaejoong masih sibuk dengan perusahaannya yang sesekali Junsu membantunya. Kerjasama kedua perusahaan yang dulu mereka lakukan masih berjalan sampai sekarang. Dan kini Yunho semakin disibukan oleh urusan perusahaan yang semakin banyak karena Mr. Jung memilih pensiun dan menyerahkan semua urusan perusahaan ke tangan Yunho yang untungnya dibantu oleh Yoochun yang kini menjabat sebagai asistennya.

Seperti biasa siang itu Jaejoong yang betugas menjemput Changmin di sekolah karena Yunho saat ini sedang ada meeting dengan client. Karena dirinya yang tidak terlalu sibuk jadi dia yang menjemput sang putra. Tapi entah mengapa Jaejoong merasa sedikit aneh dengan tubuhnya siang ini. Rasanya tubuh Jaejoong sangat lelah, bahkan perutnya terasa mual sat mencium aroma yang menurutnya terlalu menyengat. Tapi karena tidak ingin terlambat menjemput Changmin, Jaejoong mengindahkannya. Biar nanti dia memeriksakan diri setelah menjemput sang anak.

Dan kini sampailah Jaejoong di sekolah Changmin, sedikit memeriksa jam apakah dirinya terlambat atau tidak karena suasana sekolah terlihat sepi.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka keluar," gumam Jaejoong yang saat ini masih mendudukkan diri di kursi kemudi di dalam mobilnya. Kepala kini terasa pening kali ini.

"Aish, kenapa kepalaku tiba-tiba pusing," Jaejoong memijit pangkal hidungnya untuk meredakan rasa pening di kepalanya saat ini

TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar suara ketukan dari luar membuat Jaejoong menoleh dan melihat malaikat kecilnya tengah melambaikan tangan padanya. Jaejoong pun balas tersenyum dan segera membuka pintu agar Changmin segera masuk kedalam mobil. Setelah pintu terbuka Changmin pun segera masuk kedalam mobil.

"Minnie-ah, kita ke rumah sakit dulunya ne." Ucap Jaejoong sembari menyalakan monbilnya.

"Memangnya ciapa yang cakit umma?" tanya Changmin penasaran. Tidak biasanya sang umma mengajaknya ke rumah sakit jika tidak menjenguk orang.

"Kita tidak sedang menjenguk orang sakit sayang. Umma hanya ingin memeriksakan diri karena umma tidak enak badan," jelas Jaejoong. Changmin hanya mengangguk mengerti. Selepasnya mereka pun segera menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CEKLEK

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka dari luar.

"Appa pulang," sebuah teriakan menggema saat Yunho memasuki rumahnya. Namun tidak ada sahutan dari sang penghuni rumah yang entah ada dimana. Yunho pun berinisiatif untuk mencari istri dan anaknya. Tempat pertama yang dia tuju adalah dapur. Karena tempat favorit Jaejoong dan Changmin adalah dapur. Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda keduanya.

"Hah, kemana mereka?" bingung Yunho.

Kini langkahnya melangkah menuju kamar miliknya, barang kali mereka sedang berada di sana.

CEKLEK

Yunho membuka perlahan pintu kamarnya, sedikit menyembulkan kepala untuk memastikan keberadaan Jaejoong atau pun Changmin. Senyuman terkembang saat melihat sang buah hati kini terlelap dalam tidurnya bersama sang belahan jiwanya.

"Aigoo, aku cari kemana-mana ternyata mereka tidur rupanya." Yunho pun melangkah masuk kedalam kamarnya. Perlahan mendudukkan diri di pinggir tempat tidur. Ditatapnya wajah tidur Jaejoong saat ini. Sekilas memang tidak ada yang berbeda dari wajah Jaejoong. Namun Yunho terus memperhatikan wajah istrinya yang kini terlihat pucat.

"Apa kau sakit Boo," Yunho menyentuh kening Jaejoong untuk memastikan.

"Tidak demam," bingung Yunho.

"Tapi kenapa wajah Boojae pucat ya?" Yunho sedikit berpikir, namun tiba-tiba saja ekor matanya melihat secarik amplop dengan logo rumah sakit di atasnya.

"Rumah sakit? Apa dia baru saja pergi ke rumah sakit." Diraihnya amplop tersebut dan membukanya. Yunho sedkit mengernyitkan dahi saat membaca tulisan-tulisan yang ada di dalam kertas tersebut. Bahkan Yunho membaca berulang-ulang untuk memastikan tulisan itu benar. Senyuman terkembang di bibirnya.

"Boo, aku tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi," dikecupnya dahi Jaejoong yang masih terlelap.

"Eungh," terdengar lenguhan dari bibir Jaejoong.

"Boo," Yunho mengusap surai hitam Jaejoong. Perlahan mata bulat itu terbuka.

"Yunnie sudah pulang," Jaejoong mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

"Ne, tidurlah kembali," Yunho mengusap kepala Jaejoong untuk memberi kenyamanan.

"Boo, apa kau bahagia?" tanya Yunho.

"Hmm," gumam Jaejoong yang tengah memejamkan matanya menikmati belaian sang suami.

"Apa kau juga baru tahu adanya dia," kini tangan Yunho yang menganggur digunakan untuk mengusap perut Jaejoong yang terlihat datar.

"Kau membacanya?" tanya Jaejoong balik.

"Ne, aku membacanya barusan." Angguk Yunho.

"lalu,"

Tentu saja aku senang Boo, memangnya aku harus bagaimana. Bukankah aku yang membuatnya." Ucap Yunho frontal. Tidak sadarkah kau Jung Yunho anakmu kini masih terlelap bersama Jaejoong. Dan tidak berpikirkah kau kalau bisa saja Changmin mendengar ucapanmu itu.

"Ish kau ini, disini masih ada Minnie. Apa kau tidak takut kalau dia mendengarnya," Jaejoong memukul bahu Yunho.

"Dia kan sedang tidur Boo, mana mungkin mendengarnya," bela Yunho.

"Lebih baik kau kembali tidur. Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padamu dan dia," Yunho sekali lagi mengusap perut datar Jaejoong yang tidak akan lama lagi akan membuncit. Dan tak berapa lama dengkuran halus terdengar dari bibir Jaejoong menandakan jika sang pemilik bibir merah itu kembali tertidur. Yunho masih mengusap-usap perut datar Jaejoong. Namun perlahan Yunho menurunkan tubuhnya tepat menghadap perut Jaejoong.

"Tumbuhlah dengan sehat aegya," bisik Yunho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or END

Silahkan pilih-silahkan pilih. Ini udah tulisan Ryan yang paling panjang untuk chapter ini.#huft, ngelap keringet#.

Sebenarnya mau nyiksa Yunho sama ngidamnya jeje. Tapi nanti dulu aja.

Terima kasih yang sudah mendukung atas kelanjutan ff ini. Untuk selanjutnya mungkin keluarga Yunjae mulai damai-damai aja tanpa gangguan. Mungkin gangguan kecil karena jeje lagi hamil.

Sekali lagi Ryan ucapkan terima kasih.


	13. Chapter 13

**ONLY YOU I LOVE 13**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

CAST:

KIM JAEJOONG

JUNG YUNHO

SIM CHANGMIN

OTHER

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hai-hai ryan balik lagi

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana rumah terlihat mencekam saat ini. Pasalnya sang tuan rumah tengah berselisih paham. Yunho yang terlihat mengacak rambutnya kasar san Jaejoong yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lalu dimana Changmin, anak itu tengah sibuk di meja makan dengan para kekasihnya saat ini

"Boo," Yunho terlihat frustasi kali ini.

"Wae?" bentak Jaejoong kesal.

"Memangnya harus kesana?" melas Yunho.

"Jika Yunnie tidak mau, biar aku sendiri yang ke sana," kesal Jajeoong.

"Andwee," tolak Yunho cepat. Bisa-bisa dia dibunuh keluarganya bila membiarkan Jajeoong pergi sendiri kemana pun.

"Kalau begitu Yunnie saja yang kesana ne," senyum Jaejoong saat itu juga. Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong terlihat senang. Dasar orang hamil, batin Yunho.

"Ne, aku akan pergi sekarang," pasrah Yunho dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Yunnie kenapa keatas?" tanya Jaejoong polos.

"Aku ingin ganti baju dulu Boo." Jwab Yunho.

"Shirro, Yunnie pergi sekarang," tiba-tiba saja Jajeoong membentaknya lagi.

"Ne Boo, Yunnie pergi sekarang," Yunho membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Hati-hati Yunnie," Jaejoong hanya melambaikan tangannya saat Yunho membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Hah, entah seperti apa anakku nantinya," Yunho menyenderkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi di mobilnya. Sudah seharian ini Yunho dipusngkan dengan keinginan Jajeoong yang sangat aneh menurutnya. Dari minta makanan-makanan yang jarang ada sdi Korea sampai membelikan beberapa barang yang menurutnya Jaejoong tidak pernah memakainya. Dengan tubuh lelahnya Yunho mulai mengendarai mobilnya untuk mencari pesanan sang istri entah itu ada dimana. Bahkan Yunho sudah menyuruh Junsu dan Yoochun untuk membantunya.

.

.

.

"Hyung," Junsu melambaikan tangannya saat melihat Yunho memasuki cafe tempat mereka bertemu. Yoochun tengah duduk disamping Junsu yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya saat ini.

"Su-ie bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menemukannya?" tanya Yunho setelah mendudukan dirinya di kursi dihadapan pasangan Yoosu.

"Kami masih mencarinya hyung, tapi makanan itu sulit kami dapatnya." Keluh Junsu.

"Sepertinya ini bukan makanan asli Korea hyung, karena aku tidak pernah mendengarnya." Tambah Yoochun yang masih sibuk denga ponselnya. Entah apa yang sedang dicarinya saat ini.

"Maksudmu?" Yunho tidak mengerti.

"Lihat ini," Yoochun menyerahkan ponselnya pada Yunho.

"Ini," Yunho membaca artikel yang baru saja Yoochun temukan.

"Jaejoong hyung menolak semua makanan Korea yang menggunakan bumbu kacang. Baimana kalau kita coba mencari makanan ini," tawar Yoochun.

"Memangnya apa Chunnie?" tanya Junsu penasaran.

"Nanti kau akan tahu chagi," jawab Yoochun enteng.

"Memangnya ada restoran yang menjual makanan ini?" tanya Yunho antusias.

"Aku sudah mencari beberapa restoran yang menjual makanan itu, dan akan menemukan ada sebuah restoran yang menjual makanan tersebut. Memang bukan restoran terkenal karena mereka membuka restoran itu diperuntukan untuk pelanggan mereka yang berasal dari negara mereka hyung. Tapi mereka juga menjual makanan itu untuk umu." Terang Yoochun.

"Baiklah, kita ke tempat itu. Aku tidak mau Boojae marah-marah lagi jika aku tidak mendapatkan keinginannya kali ini," putus Yunho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hampir satu jam mereka menempuh perjalanan menuju tempat yang Yoochun maksud. Dan saat ini mereka tengah berdiri di depan sebuah restoran sederhana daerah Myeongdong.'Indonesian food's Restoran' itulah tulisan yang tertulis di menu makanan yang mereka baca saat ini. Yunho mengernyit saat membaca beberapa menu masakan yang tidak pernah dia dengar.

"Sudah memutuskan untuk memesan tuan-tuan?" seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka.

"Apa kau boleh bertanya nona," bukannya memesan Yunho malah mengajak pelayan tersebut bicara.

"Apa yang ingin anda tanyakan tuan?" tanya sang pelayan.

"Apa disini menyediakan makanan dengan menggunakan kacang sebagai bumbunya?" tanya Yunho ingin tahu.

"Bumbu kacang, kami ada beberapa pilihan untuk itu. Kami memiliki gado-gado, ada juga pecel, ada juga yang namanya batagor. Atau anda ingin mencoba tahun gimbal andalan kami tuan?" jelas dan tawar sang pelayan membuat mereka sedikit merasa aneh saat mendengar nama makana tersebut. Mapus kau Jung Yunho.

'Nama yang aneh, apa makanan itu enak?" tanya Junsu sedikit penasaran.

"Mungkin untuk anda yang baru saja mencobanya akan sedikit aneh karena makanan tersebut menggunakan bebagai macam sayuran dan bahan-bahan yang jarang ada di sini tuan," pelayan tersebut menjelaskan. Dirinya sudah biasa dengan hal seperti ini.

"Ya sudah, daripada kita bingung lebih baik kita pesan semua makanan itu daripada nanti kita salah." Putus Yunho.

"Jadi anda sudah memutskan untuk memesan tuan?" sekali lagi sang pelayan bertanya lagi.

"Ne, kami memesan semua makanan yang tadi kau sebutkan tadi dan tolong dibungkus." Jawab Yunho.

"Baiklah, pesanan anda akan kami siapkan secepatnya," sang pelayan segera undur diri.

"Hyung, apa kau yakin memesan itu semua?" tanya Junsu ragu.

"Kita tidak tahu sebenarnya yang diinginkan Jaejoong, jadi lebih baik kita beli semua makanan itu biar Jaejoong saja yang memilihnya. Aku sudah lelah seharian mencari keinginan Jaejoong." Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak.

"Mungkin ini balasan karena saat Jaejong hamil dulu kami yang merasa repot mengikuti keinginan Jaejoong hyung hyung." Celetuk Junsu.

"Memangnya apa yang Jajeoong inginkan saat ham,il Changmin?" tanya Yunho penarasan.

"Kau tahu Jae hyung selalu menginginkan banyak makanan. Bahkan Jae hyung memiliki napsu makan yang tinggi saat hamil Changmin." Jelas Junsu.

"Pantas saja napsu makan Changmin sepertin itu," angguk Yunho.

"Kau tidak tahu saja napsu makan anak itu sebesar apa hyung. Bahkan dia bisa menghabiskan sepuluh takoyaki." Tambah Yoochun.

"Ne, aku tahu napsu makan anak itu sangat besar. Bahkan untuk makan saja Boojae harus memasak makanan untuk lima orang." Keluh Yunho .

"Silahkan ini pesanan anda tuan," pelayan itu kembali lagi membawa pesanan mereka. Diletakkannya beberapa bungkus kotak makanan yang dipesan Yunho tadi.

"Terima kasih," Yunho menerima bungkusan tersebut.

"Terima kasih dan semoga anda menikmati makanannya," sang pelayan membungkukkan badan saat mereka meninggalkan restoran tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kami pulang," Junsu memasuki rumah Yunho dan Jaejoong dengan santainya.

"Jaejoong hyung," panggilnya saat memasuki ruang tengah dan melihat Jaejoong tengah membaca sebuah majalah dengan ditemani Changmin yang sibuk dengan gamenya.

"Su-ie," Jaejoong tersenyum kearah Junsu.

"Hai hyung," Kali ini Yoochun yang menyapanya.

"Yoochun,"

"Hai Boo," dan terakhir Yunho dengan membawa bungkusan.

"Yunnie," Jaejoong tersenyum melihat Yunho suaminya.

"Ini," Yunho menyerahkan bungkusan yang dibawanya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong mewncium aroma makanan dari bungkusan yang tadi diberikan Yunho padanya.

"Aku sudah mencari makanan yang Boojae maksud, tapi aku tidak tahu apa ini benar atau tidak," pasarah Yunho jika nanti Jaejoong akan memarahinya. Jaejoong segera membuka bungkusan tersebut. Matanya membulat saat melihat beberapa jenis makanan dihadapannya. Entah mengapa Jaejoong ingin sekali memakannya sekarang.

"Kelihatannya enak," Jaejoong terlihat girang melihatnya.

"Umma, Min juga mau," rajuk Changmin saat melihat beberapa makanan dihadapannya. Membuat Changmin meneteskan air liurnya.

"Min MAUUUUUU," terriak Changmin membuat mereka menutup kedua telinganya.

"Yak Changmin-ah, jangan berteriak sembarangan," marah Junsu. Dirinya baru saja dari dapur mengambil piring dan sendok.

"Hiks..hiks... Min mau itu," tunjuk Changmin pada makanan yang ada di depannya.

"Ini," Jaejoong menyuapkan sesendok makanan pada Changmin.

"Boo, bukankah kau ingin makanan itu?" bingung Yunho.

"Aku memang ingin, tapi aku juga tidak bialng kalau akan memakannya bukan,"

JEDER

Ucapan Jajeoong membuat mereka lemas seketika, bagaimana mungkin Jajeoong tidak ingin memakannya. Padahal mereka sudah bersusah payah untuk mencarinya. Sementara itu Changmin terlihat senang dengan acara makannya kali ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kandungan Jaejoong sudah menginjak usia sembilan bulan dan tinggal menunggu waktunya melahirkan saja. Urusan perusahaan sudah sepenuhnya Jaejoong serahkan pada Junsu karena Yunho tidak ingin Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong terlalu banyak berpikir. Dan lagi Yunho tidak ingin Jajeoong terlalu lelah.

"Jae, apa kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuk anak kalian?" tanya Mrs. Jung saat mereka tengah berada di taman belakang rumahnya. Saat tahu Jaejoong hamil Yunho memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah rumah dengan taman yang luas agar kelak anaknya leluasa bermain.

"Ne umma, kami sudah menyiapkan sebuah nama untuk anak kami." Jawab Jajeoong sembari memasukan beberapa bunga pada vas.

"Umma sudah tidak sabar menunggu kelahiran cucu kedua umma," Mrs. Jung terlihat mengusap perut buncit Jaejoong.

DUG

"Aigoo, sepertinya uri baby juga sudah tidak sabr untuk bertemu halmoninya," canda Jaejoong saat meraksan tendangan dari dalam perutnya.

"Jae, umma bahagia karena kau sudah memberikan kabahagiaan untuk keluarga ini. Umma jug aminta maaf karena sempat membuatmu dan Yunho berpisah." Mrs. Jung menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah umma, anggap saja itu adalah masa lalu yang harus kita lupakan. Sekarang kita sudah membuka lembaran baru dn memulainya dari awal bukan. Laghi pula kami bahagia hidup seperti ini." Jaejoong tersenyum membuat Mrs. Jung meneteskan air mata harunya. Betapa baiknya menantunya itu.

"Ternyata kalian ada di sini," sebuah suara mengeinterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Besan," Mrs. Jung terlihat berdiri saat melihat Mrs. Kim menghampiri mereka.

"Umma, kapan umma datang?" tanya Jaejoong pada Mrs. Kim.

"Semalam kami sampai. Appamu itdak ingin melewatkan kelahiran cucu keduanya nanti," Mrs. Kim mendudukkan diri di samping kiri Jaejoong.

"Umma sangat merindukanmu Jae," memeluk Jaejoong dari samping.

"Aku juga merindukan umma." Balas Jaejoong. Mrs. Jung yang melihat interaksi ibu dan anak itu tersenyum. Masih jelas diingatannya saat pertama kali dirinya merasakan pelukan Yunho setelah sekian lama Yunho tidak pernah memeluknya lagi..

GREEP

Tiba-tiba saja Mrs. Jung merasakan sebuah pelukan di tubuhnya.

"Apa yang umma pikirkan?" sebuah suara membuatnya tersenyum. Membuat dua orang disampingnya menengok kearahnya.

"yunnie," girang Jaejoong saat melihat Yunho.

"Hai Boo," Yunho melammbaikan tangannya dan kini mendudukkan diri disamping sang umma. Mrs. Jung hanya diam menikmati suasana seperti ini. Putranya yang dulu kini ketah kembali seperti dulu. Putra yang sangat disayanginya itu kini sudah menjadi seorang suami yang baik. Meki pun pernikahan pertama Yunho tidak berjalan mulus karena kesalahannya. Tapi sekarang, asalkan Yunho bahagia, maka Mrs. Jung akan ikut suaminya kini terlihat lebih bahagia. Keluarganya yang dulu bahagia kini telah kembali. Dan itu kerena seorang Kim Jaejoong yang kini menyandang nama Jung Jaejoong. Menantu yang dulu dianggapnya namja yang tidak tahu diri karena mendekati anak. Tapi sekarang seorang Jung Jaejoong menjadi menantu kesayangan baginya. Menantu yang sudah memberikan seorang cucu yang sangat manis dan cerdas. Dan kali ini dirinya akan merasakan kebahagiaan sekali lagi karena sebentar lagi jaejoong akan melahirkan cucu kedua mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho terlihat mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruang operasi dimana Jaejoong akan melahirkan. Rasanya dirinya ingin menggantikan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Jajeoong di dalam sana. Lantunan doa terus dia panjatkan pada Tuhan agar Jaejoong dan anaknya selamat.

"Hyung, bisakah kau tenang, Jaejoong hyung akan baik-baik saja di dalam," ucap Junsu yang sudah jengah melihat tingkah Yunho. Kepala pusing melihat Yunho yang sejak tadi meondar-mandir tidak jelas.

"Sudahlah Yun, Jajeoong pasti baik-baik saja," Mrs. Jung menenangkan.

"Tapi umma, Boojae pasti kesakitan di dalam sana,' Yunho tidk mau kalah.

"Ummamu benar Yunho, Jajeoong dan anak kalian pasti baik-baik saja. Seharusnya kau tenang menunggu kelahiran anakmu. Bukan mondar-mandir tidak jelas seperti itu," tambah Mr. Jung.

"Hah," Yunho mendudukan diri di samping Mrs. Jung.

Untungnya Changmin masih di sekolah saat ini, jika tidak dipastikan rumah sakit akan dibuat heboh olehnya karena Changmin tidak suka jika Jaejoong kesakitan. Dan juga bisa dipastikan tangisan dan teriakan Changmin akan mengganggu jalanny operasi dan para pasien di rumah sakit tersebut.

"oek..oek..oel.." tak berapa lama terdengar suara tangisan bayi dari dalam ruang operasi.

"Umma, anakku, itu suara anakku," girang Yunho saat mendengar suara tangisan bayi dari dalam.

"Ne, itu anakmu Yun cucu umma," Mrs. Jung ikut senang mendengar suara tangisan tesbut. Air mata bahagia kini mengalir di wajahnya saat ini. Mr. Jung memeluk istrinya yang kini menangis bahagia. Dirinya juga ikut merasa bahagia saat ini.

CEKLEK

"Mr. Jung," seorang suster memanggil Yunho.

"Ne, suster, bagaimana istri dan anakku?" Yunho menghampiri suster tersebut.

"Istri dan anak anda baik-baik saja. Selamat istri anda melahirkan seorang puri yang sangat cantik seperti ibunya," sang suster mengucapkan selamat pada Yunho.

"Saat ini dokter tengah memeriksa kondisi istri anda tuan. Kemungkinan jika efek bius sudah hilang istri anda akan segera bangun,"

"Apa aku bisa melihat anak dan istriku?" tanya Ytunho girang.

"Kami akan memindahkan istri anda ke kamarnya, jadi anda bis menemuinya nanti,"

.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Yunho berada sekarang, di sebuah kamar VVIP dengan Jajeoong yang sepertinya masih terlelah dalam tidur. Yunho kini tengah duduk di samping ranjang Jaejoong. Senyum tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya saat ini.

"Boo," diusapnya poni Jaejoong yang maih terlihat basah karena keringat. Dikecupnya punggung tangan Jaejoong yang ada digenggamannya. Rasanya bahagia kini melingkupi hatinya saat ini.

"Boo, cepartlah bangun. Apa kau tidak ingin melihat uri Jiyool." Bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong.

"Uri Jiyool sangat cantik seperti umma," bisik Yunho lagi saat melihat pegerakan pada mata Jaejoong.

"Eungh," sebuah lenguhan meluncur dari bibir merah itu. Membuat Yunho tersenyum melihatnya. Mata bulat itu perlahan membuka dengan sendirinya saat menerima bias cahaya dari lampu kamar tersebut.

"Yunh," liri Jajeoong saat dilihatnya Yunho di sampingnya.

"Ne Boo, apa yang sakit? Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?" tanya Yunho sem,\bari mengusap kepala Jajeoong. Jaejoong hanya menggeleng, dirabanya perutnya yang sudah rata.

"uiri baby dimana Yun?" tanya Jajeoong.

"Tenanglah, mereka akan segera membawanya kemari. Terima kasih karena sudah memberikan putri yang cantik seperti dirimu Boojaejoongie," dikeucpnya kening Jajeoong penuh sayang. Jajeoong memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati kecupan itu. Rasanya dirinya sangat bahagia saat ini, keluarganya kini sudah lengkap dengan kehadiran putri kedua mereka sekarang.

"Terima kasih Boo," Yunho emnyudahi kecupannya di kening Jaejoong.

"CEKLEK

"hyung," tiba-tiba saja Junsu masuk kedalam kamar Jaejoong sambil berteriak girang dan tanpa pandang bulu Junsu langsung menghambur kedalam pelukan Jaejoong. Jajeoong sempat merintih tanpa suara.

"Yak Pak Junsu, kau membuat Boojaeku kesakitan," sebuah belaian sayang mendarat di kepala Junsu yang diberikan oleh Yunho.

"Auww, kenapa hyung memukulkua," Junsu tidak terima.

"Kau memeluk Boojae terlalu erst membuatnya kesakitan tahu," sungut Yunho.

"aish, dasar beruang kutub," ejek Junsu membuat Yunho mendeathglare Junsu.

"Sudahlah Yun, aku tidak apa-apa," ucap Jjajeoong lemah. Tak berapa lama keluarga mereka memasuki kamar tersebut termasuk Changmin yang tadi di jemput oleh Yoochun dan kedua orang tua Jaejoong. Dan saat ini bocah evil itu tengah duduk di ranjang Jaejoong.

"Umma, yeodongsaeng Min mana?" tanya Changmin yang saat dijemput tadi diberitahu kalau adiknya sudah lahir.

"Yeodongsaeng Min sebentar lagi akan dibawa kemari sayang." Jawab Yunho sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Changmin sayang.

CEKLEK

Tak berapa lama seorang suster masuk membawa seorang bayi yang tak lain adalah putri Jajeoong dan Yunho.

"Mrs dam Mr. Jung ini putri kalian," suster tersebut menyerahkan bayi mungil itu kepada Jajeoong.

"Terima kasih suster," ucap yunho saat suster tersebut mengundurkan diri.

"Wah, yeoppo cepelti umma," pekik Changmin saat melihat bayi mungil dalam gendongan Jaejoong.

"Minnie senang?" tanya Yunho yang kini duduk disamping Jaejoong memperhatikan putri kecil mereka.

"Eumm, Minnie cenang kalena caeng Min cudah lahil," Changmin tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi putihnya.

"Hyung, siapa nama bayi mungil ini?" tanya Junsu penasaran.

"Namanya," Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya pada Yunho meminta persetujuan dan dijawab dengan anggukkan membuat Jjaejoong tersenyum.

"Jung Jiyool, namanya Jung Jiyool." Jaejoong memperhatikan wajahnya putrinya itu yang terlihat tersenyum saat Jaejoong menyebut namanya barusan. Seolah dirinya mengerti apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong saat ini.

"Anyeong Jiyoolie, selamat datang ke keluarga ini," Junsu menatap wajah keponakan barunya itu dengan bahagia.

"Ne, selamat datang Jung Jiyool,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**5 Tahun kemudian...**

"Yak Jung Changmin, Jung Jiyool bersihkan mainan kalian. Dan kau Jung Yunho, jangan harap kau tidur denganku selama sebulan," sebuah teriakan membuat mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Ne umma/mommy," jawab Changmin dan Jiyool lemas.

"Boo, aku tidak bisa kalau tidur sendirian," rengek Yunho pada Jaejoong yang saat ini dalam mode marah. Keduanya terlihat berkacak pinggang dan tatapannya saat ini terlihat ingin membunuh.

"Shirro, jangan harap kau menyentuhku Jung Yunho. Dan kalian, jika belum selesai membersihkan mainan kalian. Umma tidak akan memasak makan malam." Ancamnya pada kedua anaknya.

Sebenarnya apa yang membuat seorang Jung Jaejoong begitu marahnya pada anak dan suaminya saat ini?

Lihatlah keadaan rumah keluarga Jung junior itu, terlihat berantakan sekali saat ini. Mainan berserakan dimana-mana. Bahkan keadaan rumah terlihat sangat kotor karena sampah makanan dimana-mana.

Sementara Changmin dan Jiyool dengan patuhnya membereskan semua mainan mereka, berbeda dengan ayah mereka yang tengah sibuk merayu sang nyonya besar yang tengah marah.

"Ayolah Boo, apa kau tidak kasihan kalau aku tidur sendiri," Yunho saat ini tengah mengekori Jaejoong kemana pun dia bergerak.

"Boo, kau tahukan kalau aku tidak bisa tidau jika tidak memelukmu Boo," rengek Yunho.

"Hah," Jaejoong menghela napas, sedikit jengah meilhat tingkah Yunho yang sangat memalukan saat ini.

"Dengar ya Tuan Jun Yunho yang terhormat," Jaejoong memulai.

"Ne,"

"Aku baru meninggalkan rumah sebentar kalian sudah membuatnya seperti kapal pecah. Apa kau kau pernah berpikir betapa lelahnya aku ayng setiap hari harus membereskan semua kekacauan yang sering kalian buat." Jaejoong terlihat mengeluarkan unek-uneknya pada Yunho.

"Dan kau Tuan Jun Yunho yang terhormat," Jaejoong menunjuk Yunho yang sepertinya masih diam mendengarkan apa yang akan dikeluhkan Jaejoong padanya.

"Cobalah ajari anak-anakmu bertanggung jawab pada barang yang mereka milik. Jangan mengandalkan maid untuk membereskan semua barang-barang mereka yang berserakan dimana-mana. Ajarilah mereka untuk mandiri dan jangan mengandalakn orang lain" Jaejoong terlihat terengah-engah saat ini.

"Mian Boo," Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat memerah menahan marah.

"Hah, ne aku maafkan." Sepertinya emosi Jaejoong sudah sedikit mereka.

"Jadi, apa aku harus tidur sendiri nanti malam," Yunho menaik turunkan alisnya membuat Jaejoong mendeathglarenya.

"Sebaiknya aku menyiapkan makan malam," Jaejoong berjalan dengan gontai ke dapur dimana beberapa maid sedanag menyiapkan makan malam.

Sementara itu Yunho menghampiri kedua putra dan putrinya yang tengah membereskan semua mainan yang mereka gunakan bermain tadi.

"Daddy, apa mommy macih malah?" tanya Jiyool sedikit takut. Yunho yang melihatnya tersenyum.

"Ani, tenang saja mommy Yoolie tidak marah. Mommy hanya lelah saja tadi setelah belanja." Jelas Yunho.

"Benalkah?" mata bulat Jiyool yang mirip dengan Jaejoong mengerjap lucu.

"Ne, sekarang mommy sedang memasak untuk makan malam. Kajja kita bereskan lagi mainan Yoolie," ajak Yunho.

"Eumm," angguk Jiyool. Dan sepertinya Yunho melupakan seseorang yang kini tengah mengendap-endap menuju dapur tempat Jajeoong berada. Sepertinya seorang Jung Changmin memang tidak bisa dipisahkan dengan yang namanya makanan meski pun dirinya mengkalin seorang Cho Kyuhyun sebagai kekasihnya. Namun untuk urusan yang satu ini Kyuhyun sudah angkat tangan karena menyerah dengan napsu makan seorang Jung Changmin yang kelewat besar itu. Meski pun begitu seorang Jung Changmin juga tidak bisa berpisah dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Yak Jung Changmin apa yang kau lakukan di dapur," teriak Jaejoong begitu melihat Changmin yang sibuk mengobrak-abrik kulkas. Dan selanjutnya silahkan bayangan sendiri bagaiman nasib seorang Jung Changmin ditangan seorang Jung Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setiap penantian akan selalu berujung dengan kebahagiaan. Meski pun kebahagian itu lama datangnya, yang pasti Tuhan tidak akan membiarkan mereka terlalu lama dalam penantiannya. Penantian yang tulus akan membuahkan kebahagiaan pada akhirnya. Dan pada akhirnya mereka, Yunho dan jaejoong akan selalu bersama-sama meski pun mereka pernah berpisah. Dan penantian mereka tidak akan pernah sia-sia. Karena sekarang mereka merasakan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya. Dan perbuatan buruk akan mendapatkan balasannya. Dan pada akhirnya seorang Go Ahra haurs dirawat di rumah sakit jiwa karena mentalnya yang terganggu karena ambisinya untuk mendapatkan seorang Jung Yunho gagal. Dan kini pasangan Yoochun dan Junsu tengah bahagia dengan kelahiran putra pertama mereka yang diberi mana Park Ihwan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

***THE END***

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya ryan bisa menyelesaikan ff ini dengan happy ending. Setelah kebut sehari, ryan bisa menyelesaikan ff ini meski pun cukup memeras otak. Maaf jika hasilnya mengecewakan. Untuk semua para reader's terima kasih partisipasi dalam membaca ff ini.

Sekali lagi ryan ucapkan terima kasih atas saran dan kritiknya yang sudah membantu ryan utnuk terus memperbaiki tulisan Ryan agar bisa menjadi lebih baik.


End file.
